De Amor, Fama y Música
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Después de un largo verano por fin los corazones se reencuentran, se vuelven uno. Después de la larga espera el dúo perfecto de violín y piano resuena en los pasillos de la escuela. El tiempo no pasa en vano y esta vez tampoco es la excepción. Secuela de "Compositor de Amor".
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur, etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, ni las canciones que aparecerán aquí e insisto tampoco son de Alfred o Arthur…_

 _ **Summari:**_ _Después de un largo verano por fin los corazones se reencuentran, se vuelven uno. Después de la larga espera el dúo perfecto de violín y piano resuena en los pasillos de la escuela. El tiempo no pasa en vano y esta vez tampoco es la excepción. Secuela de "Compositor de Amor"._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Mmm… segunda temporada de Compositor de Amor, si no has leído ese puede que no comprendas mucho de este, además retomo muchas escenas del anterior (Así que corre a buscarlo entre mis historias, No lo olvides "Compositor de Amor"), drama, ganas de lanzarse por un risco y amor musical~_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

(Redoble de tambores) _De los creadores de "Compositor de Amor" llega completamente gratis hasta sus hogares una nueva historia "De Amor, Fama y Música"_ (Inserte aquí aplausos, euforia y gritos de emoción por favor)

 _Hahaha~ Ok ya, dejando el drama de lado un ratito… esta historia es la secuela de Compositor de Amor (Insisto lo encuentras entre mis historias) sé que tarde mucho en traerla para todas ustedes pero de verdad que no se me ocurría nada de nada para esta segunda parte hasta que por fin di en el ¡blanco!... Gracias a una película que vi, llamada "Si decido quedarme" recordé muchas cosas y las ideas llegaron como lindos foquitos de navidad~ (Traducción: En serie) (Aclaración: Para quien vio la peli, no, no tiene nada que ver con esta trama ok)_

 _Siento mucho anunciar que esta esta secuela va a tener más drama que la historia anterior, además va a ser un poquito más agridulce, pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejarle un final triste, espero que sea de su agrado y nada, solo les deseo de todo corazón una ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _Espero que recibieran muchos regalos y mil gracias por acompañarme en este hermoso año~ Mi regalo para hoy será que de verdad les guste este capítulo~ ¡Van con todo mi amor!_

 _Va con dedicatoria especial para_ _ **Bunny Nya**_ _que me dio un GRAN apoyo en la entrega anterior…_

" _Amé cada uno de tus comentarios en "Compositor de Amor", muchas gracias por eso, y bueno aquí tienes la secuela que me pediste, sé que tarde pero realmente espero que te guste, no me mates por darle otro tinte más agrio que el anterior, pero como siempre, me inclinó por el final feliz que merecen esos dos, además creo que el toque de seriedad le da más intensidad a los sentimientos~, sin más que decir saludos, que disfrutes este primer capítulo"_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~**_

Volver a Juilliard fue todo un sueño, en cuanto bajé del taxi que me había dejado justo frente al imponente edificio, observé la construcción absorto en los recuerdos que aquel edificio de catorce pisos me traía, aunque el verano había sido más corto de lo que había esperado, en ese momento sentí que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había estado ahí, era como vivir nuevamente todo pero yo ya sabía que esperar al cruzar las puertas de cristal, sin duda ese era mi segundo hogar ahora.

En cuanto entré al vestíbulo, mis oídos se inundaron de ese ruido que sin querer había estado extrañando, ese ruido que solo pueden provocar varios instrumentos tocando todos juntos sin ninguna armonía o afinación, acompañada por todo ese cuchicheo de voces estrepitosas, risas y gritos.

Sentí como se pintó una ligera sonrisa en mis labios, había extrañado todo aquello, pero sin duda lo que más extrañaba era ver a Alfred, ver ese rostro de nuevo y deleitarme con su compañía.

Era extraño como las personas podían cambiar, hacía más de tres años que yo había llegado a ese mismo vestíbulo con mis maletas, mi violín y con la clara idea de que sería el mejor en todo, ¿ahora? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a vivir las experiencias que me había dejado esa escuela, volver a repetir lo vivido, sobre todo claro, el último año en el que había conocido a Alfred por una simple casualidad, añoraba que me volviera a enseñar desde el principio como se sentía la música, como podías tocar con el corazón, como hacer que tu alma se embrujara con unas simples notas y sobre todo que me enseñara de nuevo como es que una canción sincera puede enamorarte profundamente

−¡Arthur!− La voz conocida me sacó de las ensoñaciones en las que me había sumergido, estuve a punto de saludar como debía cuando sentí los brazos rodearme en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, sin pensarlo mucho correspondí el gesto con amabilidad. −¡Estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez!− La sonrisa de Marie era tan sincera que me sentí un poco extrañado, como sin voz para responder algo.

−También me alegra verte− Respondí una vez que el abrazo había terminado y mi voz había vuelto.

−¡Los extrañe bastante, a ti y a Alfred!− Comentó aun derramando alegría en aquella tierna voz. −¿Por qué no vas a ver en que habitación estas y vas a dejar tus maletas para ir a tomarnos un café? Quiero oír sobre tus vacaciones− Asentí a lo primero, sin embargo lo demás sería imposible por cierta promesa que había hecho con Alfred.

−Le dije a Alfred que lo vería en recepción así que lo del café tendrá que esperar− Comenté mirando las listas de habitaciones, sonreí por dentro al ver la que me habían asignado. −De nuevo en el doceavo...− Murmuré a gusto, lo mejor de todo era que Francis ya no sería más mi vecino.

−¡Excelente! Podremos ir los tres entonces− Asentí distraídamente mirando una y otra vez mi nombre en las listas, volví a recepción a esperar que Alfred llegara y Marie por supuesto me siguió con todo su equipaje, aun cuando su cello parecía ser más grande que ella.

−¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidiste tocar el cello si ya habías aprendido el violín?− Pregunté cuando ella bajo la enorme funda al piso para descansar del peso, ella sonrió y miro con cariño el instrumento que estaba bien protegido.

−Mmm... Veamos, diría que fue por amor...− Respondió con la típica mirada brillante que solo una chica enamorada posee, me sentí incómodo al recordar cierta historia que me habían contado los amigos de Alfred, tuve que preguntarme sí Marie estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ese americano y yo, o aún lo pensaba soltero y seguía enamorada de él, porque era obvio para mí que lo estaba.

−Ya veo... Te enamoraste de alguien− Comenté tratando de aparentar distracción. −Ya me habían contado un poco de esa historia...− Completé con algo de miedo a que descubriera la verdad y me odiara por ello.

−Hahaha, claro que no− Aclaró ella despreocupada riéndose un poco. −Fue amor al cello, no a alguien más...− Al ver mi cara de total incredulidad siguió hablando para aclararse. −Bueno, yo vengo de una familia con pocos recursos ¿sabes? Y mi mayor sueño siempre fue tocar el cello, había un hombre en mi colonia que solía tocar para los niños en la escuela, ahí fue donde me enamoré del instrumento... Mis padres se empeñaron en verme cumplir mis sueños por ello un día hablaron conmigo y me apoyaron cuando envíe mi carta a esta escuela en vez de a una secundaria normal... Cuando fui aceptada, mis padres hicieron hasta lo imposible por cubrir el gastos de mi boleto de avión y comprarme un instrumento con el que pudiera tocar, lamentablemente no era ni la mitad de lo que costaba un cello, así que era comprar un cello o venir a Juilliard, el violín desde siempre se le conoce por ser el primo pequeño del cello y era más accesible por eso es que vine con uno la primera vez... Después de tres años, volví graduada y pude conseguir un trabajo, tocaba en bodas y eventos así de vez en cuando... trabajé un año entero para comprar a mi amado y bueno, aquí me tienes de nuevo, pero esta vez como debe de ser− Al escuchar aquella historia me sentí culpable por siquiera haber pensado que era una mala persona en el pasado, ella está ahí por una razón igual a la mía, a la de Alfred y a la de muchos otros, por el amor a la música.

−Debo decir que eso si es amor− Comenté ligeramente avergonzado y con el perdón tocado la punta de mi lengua.

−¿Qué historia te habían contado sobre mí?− Con aquella pregunta se me heló la sangre y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. −Oh vamos... No importa lo que sea, ya sabes mi historia así que está bien...− Me sentí tentado a decir que no era nada pero su instante mirada verde pasto me dijo que no podría escapar esta vez.

−Es sobre Alfred, ya sabes, el dúo con él...− Ella pareció no comprender y yo prefería dejarlo así pero no era justo después de que ella me contará su historia con gran detalle. −Me dijeron que como no había funcionado el dúo con el piano de Alfred y tu violín decidiste aprender a tocar el cello− Murmuré de lo más apenado, con la historia verdadera ahora aquella me parecía absurda en muchos niveles, Marie por supuesto no se molestó en lo más mínimo al contrario su risa fue genuina y alegre.

−Sí, bueno... Supongo que algunos piensan eso por la amistad tan cercana que formamos, pero la verdad Alfred no tuvo nada que ver con mi decisión− Aquella afirmación era más que obvia en ese punto.

−Sí, supongo que solo son falsos rumores− Comenté restando importancia al tema, ahora todo estaba más claro, pero era incomodo hablar sobre eso con ella por lo que prefería cambiar de tema pronto.

−En realidad la manera en que nos conocimos no fue diferente a la tuya, sin embargo el resultado no fue el mismo− Comentó con una pequeña mueca de desilusión, solo pude bajar la mirada y ella continuó. −Cuando me gradúe fue una sorpresa que el maestro Richard me llamará... Incluso dijo que él iba a cubrir mis pasajes− Ya que yo la estaba escuchando interesado se animó a continuar con aquella historia. −Me habló de Alfred y me contó lo bien que tocaba, me dijo que nadie había sido capaz de hacer un dúo con él y bueno yo acepté el reto... Pero como sabes no fue muy bien− Comentó entre risas nerviosas. −Alfred parecía realmente decepcionado al final de la primera prueba, por mi parte me quedé un poco impresionada con el talento de Al y una parte de mí se sentía culpable también por no poder acoplarme bien a él... La forma en que tocaba era única pero también un tanto egoísta por ello no lograba ningún dúo...− Tuve que preguntarme cuando había sido Alfred egoísta al tocar, no pude encontrar ni una solo vez, hasta donde yo sabía él tocaba para todos, eso estaba muy lejos de ser egoísta.

−¿Por qué piensas que era egoísta?− Pregunté interesado.

−Sencillo, es porque él solo tocaba por sus motivos, una vez que ponía sus manos en el piano todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir y crea su propio mundo, por así decirlo, por eso es que dejaba atrás a sus dúos, no era de los que prestará atención a otra música aparte de la suya− Asentí un poco de acuerdo con eso, podía imaginar a Alfred así, dejando fuera todo lo que lo rodeará para tocar como a él le gusta. −En fin, los rumores salieron después de que tuve una teoría, pensé que como el violín no lo sentía al tocarlo quizá por ello no era capaz de dejarme llevar por la música de Alfred, en ese tiempo ya estaba decidida a volver con mi cello por ello le hice prometer a Al que me dejaría probar otro dúo con él, pero esta vez con el instrumento que si me apasiona y aunque logramos el dúo con mi violín él no ha querido intentarlo con mi cello... Creo que aún teme que no resulte bien, pero no lo voy a presionar...− Todo aquello tenía demasiado sentido para mi gusto, aclaraba muchas cosas que yo había pensado erróneamente y por alguna razón agradecí estar escuchando todo aquello. −Claro que, fue una sorpresa cuando vino a decirme que lo había logrado su primer dúo y no pude evitar sentir envidia y decepción, más que nada de mi misma, sabía que con eso Alfred menos iba a querer tocar conmigo, contigo se siente seguro, sabe que siempre va a funcionar, sin importar lo que toquen− Aquello no me tomó por sorpresa, de alguna manera me lo esperaba y yo de alguna forma también me sentía seguro tocando junto a Alfred.

−Fue extraña la manera en que nos acoplamos, tan rápido y natural− Comenté tratando de decir que no era mi intención haberle causado tales sentimientos, tampoco el haberle quitado a Alfred.

−Lo sé... Aunque para mí fue bastante obvio después de escucharlo hablar de ti− Soltó ligeras carcajadas que me hicieron sonrojar levemente, aún me preguntaba si Marie sabía de la relación que Alfred y yo teníamos. −Después de verlos tocar fue que me di cuenta de todo... Y entendí porque Alfred podía tocar contigo así−

−¿Por qué?− Pregunté con genuina curiosidad, jamás me había puesto a pensar en esas cosas, todo era tan natural entre él y yo que jamás lo había pensado.

−B-bueno yo... No estoy segura de cómo te lo vas a tomar así que...− Y ahí estaba mi respuesta, Marie no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, ella parecía querer escapar del tema pero yo no la dejaría hacerlo.

−Está bien, puedes decírmelo− La animé un poco, cualquier cosa que fuera decirme no podía sorprenderme ya a esas alturas, ella pareció pensarlo pero al final se rindió y dio un suspiro como para darse valor.

−Bueno, te dije que Alfred nunca prestaba atención a sus dúos, sin embargo contigo lo hace, pienso que es porque de alguna forma él está pensando en ti cuando toca, todo se nota desde antes de que ambos van a tocar, él por alguna razón siempre busca tu mirada y espera la confirmación de tu parte... Eso jamás lo hizo conmigo− Me sentí un poco entumido con esa observación, una cosa era ser consciente de ello y otra muy diferente era que alguien externo también fuera consciente de esas cosas, sin embargo no era algo tan alarmante.

−Pensé que eso era normal− Comenté sin saber que más decir al respecto, ella se sonrojo un poco antes de continuar y yo pase saliva esperando cualquier cosa.

−Se nota que él está consciente de ti aunque no lo vea, algunas veces incluso deja que tú lo guíes por completo, deja que tu entres en su mundo de música sin ningún límite, por eso pienso que de forma inconsciente él está pensando en ti cuando toca y viceversa− Internamente me pregunté si de verdad Alfred pensaba en mi sin darse cuenta o por el contrario, lo hacía al propósito. −¡P-pero eso solo es imaginación mía!− Aclaró Marie un poco nerviosa, bueno para ambos era claro lo que insinuaba, que Alfred me consideraba demasiado especial como para dejarme entrar en su música. −También en el concurso...− Murmuró con las mejillas completamente rojas, yo no podía decir por qué.

−Ambos nos prometimos dar lo mejor ese día− Comenté sin revelar nada más de todo lo que me había hecho sentir ese día en especial, además en aquel día yo me aseguré de dejarme llevar sin importar que el público notara la conexión que tenía con Alfred, así que era lógico que ella lo mencionara.

−No, fue la canción− Yo no sabía que decir a eso, no estaba seguro a qué se refería. –Yo lo ayudé a pasar las notas de la canción al violín− Asentí con eso, aquello ya lo sabía. –Había algunas partes que no quedaban bien, se lo dije a Alfred pero él no me dejó cambiar ni una sola nota de la pieza, y el día que la tocaron, había muchos cambios, algunos era los mismos que yo le había propuesto, sé que solo ustedes dos trabajaron en esa canción, él te dejó cambiarla, agregar cosas o quitar otras… Además desde el principio aquella canción la había escrito pensando en ti… eso me lo dijo él− Todo a partir de ahí fue más claro para mí, Marie sabía que había perdido la batalla y parecía estar bien con eso. −¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta extraña?− Asentí casi robóticamente esperando que ella disparara. −¿Qué harías si Alfred te dijera que se enamoró de ti?− La pregunta por alguna razón me secó la garganta y tuve que pasar saliva repetidas veces antes de tomar la decisión de decirle todo, yo en algún momento había pensado que Alfred estaba enamorado de Marie y aunque doliera me hubiera gustado en ese tiempo confirmar mis sospechas y que ellos dejaran en claro que se amaban, así las falsas ilusiones se iban a detener y yo podría rendirme y avanzar.

−E-eso y-ya lo hizo…− Fue mi respuesta, ella solo me miró impresionada y yo decidí continuar sin vuelta atrás. –Fue después de la prueba final… el último día de clases, él quería mostrarme una canción en el piano y ahí me lo dijo− Terminé sintiéndome igual de torpe y nervioso que aquel día, pero solo revivir ese recuerdo me recordó la bella realidad en la que estaba, ese día mis sentimiento había sido totalmente correspondidos y ahora tenía a Alfred de la forma en que yo más había estado anhelando.

−¡Artie!− El gritó conocido hizo que mis oídos vibraran y mi estómago dio un vuelco entero, olvidándome de todo mi mirada corrió a encontrarse con la de Alfred y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver su hermosa sonrisa, los brazos cálidos me sumergieron por completo en un abrazo y yo cerré los ojos deseando que no fuera un sueño, aferrándome también al cuerpo de Alfred para que se quedara cerca y nunca se alejará, sentí la gentileza de sus manos al recorrer mi cabello despeinándolo como a él le gustaba, el simple acto me hizo reír de felicidad y emoción, de pronto la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos me dejó con ganas de más, mucho más. –Te extrañe tanto− La dulzura de sus palabras, sus ojos, su voz y su sonrisa me dejaron sin fuerza alguna, volví a sentir que lo amaba con todo mi ser.

−También te extrañe…− Murmuré bajito con una sonrisa ligera pero totalmente sincera, cuando el abrazo se rompió pude recordar donde estábamos y lo que había estado hablando con Marie, Alfred fue a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo corto.

−¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Marie?− Alfred pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me mantuvo cerca, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella, yo sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era amar a un imposible, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y tuve que admirarla de verdad.

−Fabulosas, me la pase tocando el cello y prácticamente ya lo tocó por completo− Trate de dejar que ellos hablaran, pero era difícil darles privacidad cuando Alfred me mantenía tan cerca de él, jugueteando con mi cabello de vez en cuando. −¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu verano?−

−¡Increíble! Sin duda el mejor de mi vida…− Sentí su mirada buscar la mía y entendí que me estaba mandando una indirecta, solo sentí mis mejillas calentarse un poco, si bien había sido imposible vernos en el verano, por la cuestión de estar en diferentes países, nos habíamos mantenido en contacto, de hecho había sido raro el día en que no nos habíamos mandado un mensaje o una llamada que duraban horas de platica y cursiladas.

−Es bueno saberlo− Marie rió un poco más relajada pero yo no dejaba de sentir culpa. –Vamos a ver tu habitación para que dejes tus maletas, le dije a Arthur que fuéramos a tomar un café para platicar un rato…− Me sorprendí un poco que aún quisiera seguir adelante con los planes, esa chica o era muy fuerte, o muy masoquista.

−Claro~ eso suena genial− Alfred por fin me soltó y fue por su maleta, fue cuando noté que él la había dejado abandonada por ir a verme, la idea me pareció tierna y me sonrojo más por alguna razón. –Oh Artie, estas en el piso 12 otra vez y…− Por la forma en que sonrió deduje que había descubierto lo mismo que yo ya sabía. −¡Seré tu vecino!− Parecía un niño pequeño alegrándose por esos detalles pero de pronto pensé que su alegría podía ser contagiosa. –Marie, tú estás hasta el piso 10… Es un buen piso− Marie solo asintió con una sonrisa.

−Sí, espero que bajen a verme alguna vez− Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, y sin más los tres subimos al elevador marcando ambos pisos, en el viaje quedamos de acuerdo en vernos de nuevo en recepción dos horas más tarde, para aprovechar el día pero también desempacar y descansar un rato antes del café.

−Bueno, yo bajo aquí− Anunció Marie cuando el elevador se detuvo en el décimo piso, las puertas se abrieron y Alfred la ayudo a bajar sus maletas mientras ella se colgaba su cello de nuevo al hombro. –Los veré más tarde chicos− Nos despedimos hasta que las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, no tardó mucho para que volvieran a abrirse, dejando ver el piso doce que aún parecía estar vacío o quizá los nuevos dueños de los cuartos eran demasiado silenciosos, deseé que fuera lo segundo.

−No puedo creer que seré tu vecino~− Alfred me abrazo por la espalda mientras abría la puerta de mi nueva alcoba, esta vez me había tocado la del fondo y a Alfred por supuesto la que estaba justo a lado.

−Sí, apuesto a que no me dejaras es paz ni un segundo ¿no?− Por la risa traviesa y malvada pude saber que, en efecto, estaría pegado a mí a cada minuto del día, no es que me fuera a negar, en realidad también me vi un poco emocionado con la idea.

Ambos entramos a la que sería mi nueva habitación y por supuesto Alfred fue el que inspeccionó detalladamente la habitación como si fuera suya, no era más amplia que la anterior pero era igual de acogedora.

Yo dejé mis maletas en el piso y Alfred me imitó, se fue a acostar en la ordenada cama descansando un poco.

−¿No piensas desempacar?− Pregunté frunciendo el ceño al verlo acaparar mi cama y con intenciones de no dejarme desempacar tampoco, de pronto se levantó de golpe y me aprisionó en un abrazo meloso, yo por supuesto quería escapar, los abrazos así me abrumaban y de alguna forma el haber estado lejos de Alfred todo el verano habían dejado mi mente en estado de negación, pero el tenerlo así, abrazado a mí era como si el verano jamás hubiera pasado y las cosas iniciaran desde el día en que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos por el otro.

En pocas palabras, aun no me creía que eso fuera cierto y que Alfred me quisiera de la misma forma que yo a él, las muestras de cariño se me hacían de lo más extraño todavía, como si fuera un sueño del que pronto despertaría.

A pesar de sentirse como un sueño, sin dudas era el mejor de todos, mis manos buscaron tocar a Alfred también y me aferré solo un poco a su chamarra haciendo puño la tela entre mis dedos, Alfred suspiró como con alivio y quise imaginar que era por la misma razón que yo, el sentir ese sueño más real que en todo ese tiempo que habíamos estado lejos.

−¿Me dejaras escuchar los arreglos que hiciste para la canción que hice para ti?− Su voz en mi oído era como la mejor melodía que podría escuchar jamás, un tono lleno de alegría y cariño, traté de concentrarme en una respuesta, estaba tan embelesado que ni siquiera habría prestado verdadera atención a la pregunta si no hubiera incluido la mención de aquella canción.

−¿Ahora?− Pregunté incrédulo, todo el mundo debía estar desempacando, descansando y los que venían a su siguiente año debían estar hablando con sus amigos, el pensar en ir de inmediato a la sala de ensayo me hacía sentir raro por alguna razón.

−Escuché que remodelaron la sala del piano− Alfred me soltó del abrazo y yo lo dejé ir, en su mirada brillaba una emoción tan grande que me llenó de ternura el corazón, quería verlo tocar otra vez, estar con él en esa sala donde nos habíamos enamorado día a día, canción a canción, no lo dude más.

−Tu ganas, Pianoman− Me burlé un poco de él con el apodo que le habían dado en su clase, un mejor apodo hubiera sido "fenómeno del piano" pero aquel apodo también le quedaba bien, Alfred se rió conmigo y me revolvió el cabello antes de que me escapara de su alcance.

Fui por mi estuche donde estaba mi violín y ambos salimos al pasillo, todo seguía estando vacío y silencioso como si fuéramos los únicos en aquel piso, la mano de Alfred se agarró a la mía y yo no la aparté por la calidez que me transmitía, en su lugar me atreví a entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, noté la risa alegré y ligera que Alfred soltó solo por el acto.

Fuera de Alfred tomando mi mano todo me pareció ser un Deja vú, el elevador, el pasillo de las salas de ensayo, todo era igual como lo recordaba.

No nos tomó ni un minuto más pensarlo, ambos fuimos directo a la sala del piano color chocolate, la remodelación era increíble, todo el piso estaba alfombrado con una suave tela de felpa color crema que se hundía a cada pisada y amortiguaba los sonidos, la pequeña ventana había sido totalmente remplazada por una pared de completo cristal con vista a la ciudad, dejaba entrar la luz de una forma muy agradable y las nuevas cortinas color vino remataban el estilo de aquella nueva sala de piano.

Alfred se acercó y tocó el cristal como llamando a la puerta, el sonido apenas se escuchó por lo grueso que era el cristal.

−A prueba de ruido− Comentó simplemente con un suspiro, pude adivinar con su cara que no estaba feliz con las nuevas remodelaciones, yo por el contrario pensaba que era un espacio realmente agradable.

−Quizá los vecinos se quejaron− Aquello fue sarcasmo puro ya que estábamos en el séptimo piso y la escuela era tan grande que abarcaba varias cuadras a la redonda.

−El cristal encapsula el sonido... ¿Acaso esto no es una escuela de música? Debieron saber eso− Se quejó Alfred con algunos gestos de lo más graciosos, no podía creer que aquello lo molestara tanto.

−¿Acaso no estudias música? El cristal también rebota el sonido y eso te va a ayudar a escuchar lo que tocas− Contraataque de lo más natural, ese tipo de peleas con Alfred eran de lo más normal entre nosotros, era una de las cosas que había descubierto en el verano, ambos éramos polos opuestos pero eso no evitaba que nos atrajéramos.

−Eres malvado Artie~− Aquel apodo lo había escuchado infinidad de veces por teléfono y leído en mensajes otras mil veces más, pero escucharlo ahí con la voz de Alfred me causo un placer infinito, antes lo había odiado pero ahora me gustaba, sobre todo por el cariño que él le daba.

−Pensé que ya lo sabías Jones− Repliqué con ese tono mordaz que ya era tan natural en mi como el respirar, él solo hizo otra serie de gestos que me hicieron reír de nuevo, me abrazó y me dio un beso corto en la mejilla, era su forma de decir que así me quería.

−Así te voy a querer pero solo si tocas conmigo ahora− Su sonrisa y esa expresión coqueta se me hizo de lo más tentadora a eso le sumé que mi estómago dio un vuelco de emoción al solo pensar en el hecho de volver a tocar con él, realmente había esperado meses por eso y ahí estábamos, solo los dos de nuevo, listos para unirnos en el hermoso mundo de la música.

−Bien, ve a saluda a tu instrumento mientras yo afino el mío− Comenté con una sonrisa cómplice que Alfred por supuesto la respondió con una más brillante, era mentira, no tenía que afinar nada pero el escuchar a Alfred hacer su calentamiento era un deleite para mí, uno que llevaba tiempo que quería oír.

En cuanto a la canción que íbamos a tocar era la misma que Alfred me había compuesto _"Only for you"_ le había obligado a grabarla y enviármela por correo, la escuchaba todas las noches antes de dormir y una noche en especial pude escuchar las cuerdas de mi violín acompañando a esa hermosa canción.

En cuanto hablé con Alfred al respecto su respuesta fue simple "escribe lo que escuches, quiero oírlo también" así que me había dado a la tarea de escribir las notas que escuchaba, creando así un dueto que yo juraba sería maravilloso, sobre todo porque esa canción era especial para ambos.

−¿Listo?− Alfred preguntó desde su piano, yo sentí mi corazón agitarse, sería la primer vez que la tocáramos juntos y todo mi ser deseaba que saliera perfecta, que las notas que había escrito para ella quedaran perfectas con las que Alfred había escrito para mí.

−Empieza tu− Pedí ya listo en mi lugar, el piano hizo la suave entrada y ni por tantas noches que la había escuchado pude evitar que la piel me vibrara en respuesta.

Respiré hondo sabiendo exactamente donde iba a entrar, todo estaba en mi cabeza por lo que no necesitaba leer ninguna partitura, entré junto a Alfred igual de suave, tan solo dejando que mi arco acariciara las cuerdas, subiendo de tono cuando Alfred así iba y bajando con él en el momento justo.

Alfred concentró su mirada en las teclas que tocaba y yo me dediqué a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el momento que ambos habíamos creado, pesé a que no nos estábamos mirando lo sentí más cerca que nunca, de alguna forma era lo que yo siempre había querido, tocar a su lado y aun sin miradas saber que Alfred estaba pensando en mí, solo en mí.

Como toda nuestra música juntos el acoplamiento entre los dos fue instantáneo, las canciones siempre parecían simplemente creadas para los dos, solo para mi violín y su piano.

Y como era de esperarse, sentí como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera dejándonos solos en un lago lleno de estrellas, mi corazón vibró llenó de emoción y la música de mi violín fue simplemente la expresión de amor, yo amaba esa canción, yo amaba a Alfred, ese compositor que había dedicado las mejores notas de su piano solo para mí.

La canción se terminó y nos quedamos unos segundos, que bien pudieron ser horas, en la misma posición en la que habíamos terminado, Alfred después de un rato levantó la mirada de sus teclas y me miró profundamente.

−Tenías razón, suena realmente mejor así…− La sonrisa que me dio fue simplemente hermosa, le devolví la sonrisa con una de las más sinceras que tenía, estaba dispuesto a ir a sentarme junto a él en el piano y quizá besarlo para asegurarme de que esto no fuera solo uno de mis sueños.

Justo cuando di el primer paso hacía Alfred, la puerta se abrió y Richard entró por ella, yo me quedé completamente rígido, por un momento había olvidado en donde estábamos y que la puerta no había estado cerrada con seguro, apostaba a que mi cara estaba más roja que la luz de un semáforo, Alfred buscó mi mirada y me giñó el ojo, cosa que aumentó mi vergüenza.

−En cuanto escuché la música en el pasillo supe que debían ser ustedes…− Comentó el maestro saludándome con un firme apretón de manos y haciendo lo mismo con Alfred en cuanto llegó hasta donde estaba él. –Nunca he oído esa canción, por lo que supongo que es de ambos− Ciertamente no era que fuera de los dos, por más que se sintiera así.

−Alfred la compuso…− Aclaré con algo de orgullo, solo porque esa frase terminaba con un, para mí.

−Sí, es de ambos, Artie acaba de mejorarla− Agregó Alfred buscando de nuevo mi mirada, sin embargo la desvié justo cuando chocaron, él siempre lograba abrumarme rápidamente con solo palabras y no quería que lo notara a través de mis ojos.

−Me da gusto saber que todavía están trabajando juntos, su música es excepcional − Comentó Rick a lo que yo solo suspiré cansino, él de alguna forma nos había unido, musicalmente hablando, le debía mucho a ese maestro por más que odiara admitirlo. –Debo confesar que esperaba que estuvieran tocando juntos de vez en cuando para estos años, nos llegó una propuesta a la que pienso nominarlos, en cuanto empiecen sus clases normales y tenga más detalles les hablaré sobre eso−

−¿Propuesta?− Pregunté interesado, en un tiempo habría buscado brillar yo solo pero ahora tenía la esperanza de permanecer junto a Alfred el tiempo más largo posible.

−Oh no, ahora no les puedo hablar mucho de eso, pero yo les recomiendo que practiquen lo más que se pueda juntos− No tenía que decirlo dos veces, yo estaba muy seguro que jamás volvería a tocar algo sin Alfred.

−No será un problema− Respondió Alfred quitándome la palabras de la boca, Rick rió satisfecho y después de un poco más de charla sobre las nuevas clases salió de la sala dejándonos a ambos solos de nuevo, Alfred se recargó en su piano y me miró desde su lugar.

−¿Qué?− Pregunté un poco incómodo con su insistente mirada, Alfred hizo una sonrisa traviesa de esas a las que era difícil acostumbrarme todavía, algo que rayaba en lo tentador.

−¿No planeas retomar lo que ibas a hacer antes de que Rick entrara?− Mis mejillas se calentaron por lo insinuante de su voz, no había pensado que él lo notaría pero ahí estaba, demostrándome lo equivocado que estaba.

−Yo no iba a hacer nada…− Murmuré justificándome, Alfred simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa con el titubeo de mi voz y se levantó del piano.

−Bien, entonces lo haré yo− Me quedé en mi lugar mientras él se acercaba cada vez más, mi corazón no dejaba de querer saltar fuera de mi pecho con cada lento paso que daba. −¿Seguro que no querías hacer esto?− Acercó su cara a unos centímetros de la mía, sentí su aliento cálido en mis labios y a través del marco de sus lentes vi en sus hermosos ojos azules mi rostro reflejado, algo que aceleró aún más mi corazón.

−Cállate…− Murmuré bajito dejándome llevar y cerrado de una vez la distancia que separaba nuestras bocas, adoraba el sabor de Alfred, era algo tan dulce y adictivo que simplemente me volvía loco. –Tenemos un café pendiente y debemos desempacar− Comenté entre los besos, Alfred solo hizo sonidos afirmativos pero parecía no estar escuchando lo que yo decía, yo tampoco supe lo que estaba diciendo, quizá solo era un débil intento de recordarme que lo de Rick se podía repetir y alguien podía aparecer por esa puerta de nuevo. –Andando entonces…− Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad lo empujé lejos, o al menos unos centímetros, parecíamos esos clásicos adolecentes enamorados, sin poder despegarnos ni un segundo del otro.

Alfred miró mi violín que estaba sobre su estuche por encima de mi hombro, no supe exactamente qué era lo que nos había conectado tan bien pero al ver su expresión adiviné el curso de sus pensamientos.

−Lamento decirte que no se puede tocar un dueto en un solo violín… así que si quieres intentarlo, tendrás que tocar tú solo− Alfred solo hizo un puchero antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente.

−Los instrumentos de cuerdas y yo no nos llevamos bien… Una vez intenté tocar una guitarra y las cuerdas son algo caras− Tuve que reírme con su historia, tenía un forma de contar las cosas que era imposible no reírse de sus bromas.

−Entonces mantente alejado de el… ya te dije que me gusta mucho ese violín− Comenté de vuelta cerrando mi estuche.

−¿Te gusta más que yo?− La pregunta casi me dio un ataque de risa, aquello más que divertido era completamente estúpido, pero el humor de Alfred era de las cosas que más me gustaban en él.

−Oh claro, es más, si fuera legal casarse con un instrumento ya lo habría hecho hace mucho− Me burlé de la forma más sarcástica que tenía, Alfred por su parte hizo una mueca de horror de lo más dramática.

−Que malvado eres Artie, yo que pensaba pedirte matrimonio en estos días~− Las simples palabras de aquella broma me hicieron imaginar un escenario que era demasiado vergonzoso para admitirlo, no era una boda ni nada de eso, más bien era un escenario de una vida junto a Alfred.

Traté de imaginar cómo sería pero el pensamiento de "es demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas" me detuvo, mi relación con Alfred iba bien, aunque aún nos faltaban muchos temas de los que hablar, cosas por enfrentar, cosas por hacer, y yo era de esas personas realistas que sabía que nada estaba predestinado, todo podía cambiar en un instante, sin embargo por alguna razón, yo quería que Alfred formara parte de mi vida, de mi futuro, de mi destino.

−Esperaré a que legalicen el matrimonio con instrumentos musicales, gracias− Rematé con aquello caminando hacía la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro y Alfred hizo otra serie de pucheros pero me abrazó por la espalda antes de salir de la sala y me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, yo por supuesto le reclamé solo un poco pero no dejé de sonreír por esos pequeños gestos llenos de cariño.

Inevitablemente seguí pensando en el matrimonio, el matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo sexo ya era legal en varios países por lo que Alfred tenía un punto a su favor, eso me recordó también que nunca habíamos tocado el tema de "ambos somos hombres" pero yo pensaba que no había necesidad, él estaba bien conmigo y yo con él, en mi opinión no había más vueltas que dar a eso, a mí me había gustado Alfred por la persona que es y aunque me había puesto a pensar en eso más de una vez, ahora que mis sentimientos habían sido correspondidos me daba un poco igual, yo lo quería y me sentía cómodo a su lado así que no necesitaba agobiarme con el tema de la aceptación social, aunque ya llegaría el momento en que tendría que pensarlo, sobre todo con mis padres.

La campanilla del elevador me despertó de los pensamientos y por fin noté que ya estábamos frente al elevador, al subir hasta nuestro piso me aseguré de enviar a Alfred a desempacar a su propia habitación, fue una pelea ardua pero al final resulté ganador, solo con la condición de verlo en su habitación antes de ir por aquel café que le habíamos prometido a Marie.

Me daba un poco de miedo pensar en enfrentarme a ella después del cómo habían quedado las cosas en nuestra platica, pero no iba a negar lo que tenía con Alfred, además de alguna forma el decirlo públicamente hacía que se sintiera cada vez más real y eso me gustaba.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Mi mal presentimiento se había hecho realidad, aquel café con Marie para "saber de nuestras vacaciones" se había convertido totalmente en un interrogatorio para mí y para Alfred sobre nuestra relación, fuera de aquello había sido de lo más agradable, la tarde se me había pasado volando entre risas, recuerdos e inclusos esos momentos incomodos en los que no había sabido que decir o como responder.

Lo más interesante del día había sido aquella propuesta misteriosa de la que nos había hablado Rick y una petición que Marie me había hecho, o no, en realidad solo había mencionado que tenía una petición para mí pero no había especificado de qué se trataba, al igual que con el maestro yo tendría que esperar para saber de qué se trataba.

−¡Hey Artie! ¿Quieres subir a la azotea?− Una tercera propuesta había llegado, pero para esa no necesitaba pensar nada, el sí ya estaba en mis labios pero preferí contestar presionando el botón del elevador que nos llevaba al último piso. –Espero que ninguno de los de primer año descubran nuestro lugar−

−¿Nuestro?− Pregunté elevando una ceja. –Yo lo descubrí, así que es mío− Comenté en broma, Alfred me sonrió detectando mi tono de voz.

−¿No lo piensas compartir conmigo?− Preguntó con tono juguetón, yo fingí que lo estaba pensando mientras el elevador seguía subiendo piso por piso.

−Tu ganas~ solo porque me agradas− Respondí por fin cuando llegamos al último piso del edificio, Alfred salió después de mi siguiéndome de cerca.

−¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo te agrado? ¿No quieres decir algo así como, solo porque te amo?− Yo me reí bastante con su egocentrismo, aunque de cierta forma era un poco cierto, yo lo amaba, sabía que era muy pronto para decirlo en voz alta pero así me sentía, no solo me gustaba o lo quería, era más allá de eso, algo tan grande que me hacía sentir como si conociera a Alfred de toda la vida, como si hubiera nacido solo para estar junto a él.

−No seas engreído− Comenté en broma, salimos por la puerta que daba a la azotea y el aire limpio nos golpeó con suavidad, era como entrar a un mundo diferente, Alfred de inmediato extendió sus brazos dejando que el viento hiciera volar su chamarra y su cabello.

−Sigue siendo genial venir aquí− Comentó cerrando los ojos y solo disfrutando del aire, yo por mi parte me dediqué a admirar el cielo salpicado de estrellas.

−Sí, es agradable estar aquí arriba− Fui hasta la orilla para observar la ciudad recargándome en la barda de protección, Nueva York era una ciudad llena de edificios, unos más altos que otros pero sin duda era una ciudad digna de admiración, sobre todo a esas horas donde las luces contrastaban con la oscuridad de la noche, Alfred se me unió después de un rato y miró hacía todos lados de la ciudad.

−¿Por qué me odiabas cunado nos conocimos?− La pregunta me desconcertó un poco, di una rápida repasada al pasado y al día en que nos habíamos visto por primera vez y no encontré nada.

−No te odiaba− Aseguré pensándolo, era cierto que en algún momento yo lo había evitado pero todo eso era porque lo consideraba como una competencia y nada más.

−Todavía me acuerdo que querías lanzarme de este lugar− Al recordar aquello me tuve que reír un poco.

−No era porque te odiara, ese día insistías mucho hasta al punto de ser demasiado molesto− Aclaré todavía riendo de aquella vez.

−¿Sabes? Realmente pensaba que era muy difícil hablar contigo antes, eras tan serio y cortante… cuando dijiste aquello pensé que de verdad me odiabas− Suspiré un poco al escuchar las palabras de Alfred, no podía evitarlo, muchos en el pasado se habían quejado de mi carácter pero no era que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

−Cuando te escuché tocar pensé que eras demasiado bueno y no pude evitar verte como mi enemigo− Hablé con sinceridad, gracias a mi padre veía a todos los que eran mejor que yo como una competencia, no era agradable pero te ayudaba a mejorar a veces.

−Hahaha~ cuando yo te escuché tocar aquella vez fue todo lo contrario, en las noches antes de dormir escuchaba las notas de tu violín resonando una y otra vez en mi cabeza, a veces me ponía a componerles una melodía de fondo y sin darme cuenta las horas se me pasaban volando y cuando el sol salía yo seguía pensando en ti, en tu música, por ello insistía tanto en escucharte, todo el tiempo me preguntaba como sonaría tu violín con alguna de las canciones que componía en mi cabeza, incluso mientras tocaba en mis clases me preguntaba como sonaría con tu violín acompañándome− Me sentí completamente extraño, aquellas confesiones me abrumaban y me encantaban tanto que me quitaban el aliento.

−De alguna forma yo también pensaba en ti casi todo el tiempo, al principio era un poco molesto pero cuando te fui conociendo mejor comencé a pensarte de una forma diferente y fue cuando me di cuenta de…− Paré de inmediato ahí, lo mío no era admitir ese tipo de cosas así como así, el solo pensar en decirlo tan directamente me hacía un nudo en el estómago.

−Dilo… quiero escucharlo, jamás me lo has dicho− La mirada tan intensa que me dio me hizo temblar ligeramente, era algo tan inesperado en él, sentí que mi garganta se secaba y supe que las palabras no saldrían de mi boca tan fácilmente, no porque no las sintiera era todo lo contrario, las sentía tan profundas que sacarlas dolería de una forma o de otra.

−¿Qué quieres que te diga?− Pregunté avergonzado, una parte de mi luchaba por decírselo y la otra se negaba porque sabía que era como admitir una derrota, darle a alguien el poder de destruirte, entregarle un corazón frágil a alguien que no sabes si lo querrá o por el contrario solo lo romperá, yo confiaba en él pero los años me habían hecho crear un escudo impenetrable para cubrir mis sentimientos y era difícil abrir completamente ese escudo por más que amara a Alfred.

−Que me quieres, que estas realmente enamorado de mí− Pensé en la seriedad de su voz, aquello iba más allá de un simple capricho, sonaba más como una necesidad, Alfred me lo había dicho incontables veces, incluso el día en que me había confesado todo, él era el que lo había dicho más claro que yo, yo solo solía responder con un "yo también" o un "me siento igual que tú" pero nunca se lo había dicho como él me lo decía a mí.

−Sabes lo que siento− Murmuré casi como queja, era una débil forma de escapar pero yo era consciente de que no podría hacerlo, Alfred me abrazó y sentí su rostro hundirse en mi cuello, su respiración me causó escalofríos y me corazón se agitó de inmediato en respuesta.

−Lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo− Después de eso nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo intentando que las palabras salieran y él seguramente esperado pacientemente.

−R-realmente estoy… quiero decir… yo realmente t-te amo…− El que no me estuviera mirando me ayudo bastante a sacarlo pero con todo y eso me sentí realmente un idiota con lo titubeante de mi voz, mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando ligeramente y casi podía escuchar a mi corazón latiendo rápida y fuertemente en mis oídos.

Los brazos de Alfred me abrazaron con más fuerza y sentí un beso ligero en el cuello que me hizo estremecer, pensé que de pronto las piernas me fallarían y me aferré de nuevo a la ropa de Alfred abrazándolo con fuerza también, después de un rato Alfred levantó la mirada y la clavó en la mía, me sonrió un poco con ternura.

−Yo también, realmente te amo− Pensé lo increíbles que eran esas dos palabras, capaces de desatar un sentimiento sin límites, tan fuerte y arrasador, como solo el amor podía serlo.

No supe si era por aquel "te amo", por el hermosos escenario que teníamos o por alguna otra cosa pero los besos de Alfred me robaron el aliento en ese momento, más que nunca…

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

El comienzo de clases no fue tan pesado para mí, había aprendido a amar la música de una forma en que todo lo que pudiera aprender sobre ella me interesaba, debido a que Alfred y yo estábamos en un nivel de maestría compartíamos algunas clases, al menos las teóricas, las practicas por supuesto eran separadas por la diferencia de nuestros instrumentos, pero no era como si eso fuera un problema, Alfred se encargaba de buscarme cada minuto del día que tenía libre y por las tardes subíamos de nuevo a la azotea a hablar de todo un poco, de las nuevas clases, de las canciones que estábamos practicando para nuestras clases, los duetos que deberíamos intentar en algún momento, de los gustos de cada uno, los temas eran infinitos y siempre las pláticas eran tan naturales entre nosotros que de verdad sentía que éramos el uno para el otro.

Ese día no era diferente a los otros, ambos habíamos subido a la azotea para descasar del estrés de nuestras clases, el cielo ese día era maravilloso, no había ninguna nube y el azul infinito se extendía por todos lado, un azul igual de hermoso que el de los ojos de Alfred.

−Me encanta este cielo− Comenté distraídamente, Alfred miró también pero de inmediato volvió a posar su vista en la ciudad.

−Mmm… es lindo pero no es el mejor para mí…− Opinó encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza.

−¿Por qué? A la mayoría le gusta el cielo cuando esta así de despejado− A veces llegaba a pensar que éramos demasiado diferentes pero eso era lo que hacía todo más interesante, cuando yo tenía una opinión Alfred tenía una completamente diferente.

−¿Qué sería el cielo sin sus nubes?− Preguntó de pronto con una sonrisa. –¿Te lo imaginas? Si el cielo fuera así siempre no existiría esa diversión que provoca en algunos niños e incluso adultos al ponerse a buscar figuras en las nubes del cielo, tampoco existiría ese anhelo de caminar o recostarse en las nubes esponjosas que todo el mundo siente alguna vez− Aquello me pareció un argumento tan infantil que no pude evitar reírme un poco, Alfred de verdad pensaba con el ingenio de un niño y eso era realmente tan divertido como absurdo en alguien de su edad, sin embargo tuve que darle el punto a su favor.

−Tienes toda la razón− Accedí entre risas divertidas, el solo sonrió victorioso. –Es un argumento absurdo pero cierto− Agregué recordando que en algún momento yo había hecho eso de buscar figuras en las nubes y solía impresionarme bastante cuando encontraba alguna que estuviera bien formada.

Pero para mí ese cielo seguía siendo el mejor porque me recordaba al color de sus ojos y con eso ninguna nube podría competir.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de pronto con ese chirrido ya conocido por lo vieja y descuidada que estaba, pensé que algún aventurero había descubierto nuestro lugar pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Marie salir por la puerta.

−Sabía que los encontraría aquí… espero no interrumpir nada− Comentó con un sonrisa de disculpa y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

−Tranquila, no interrumpes nada ¿Qué sucede?− Preguntó Alfred de lo más normal, era completamente cierto y me sentí aliviado de que no hubiera estado haciendo nada con Alfred, todo era conversación y nada más.

−Arthur ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de algo que quería que hicieras?− Yo asentí de inmediato amablemente, aún no sabía de qué se trataba pero Marie se veía totalmente emocionada. –Pues verás… compuse una canción en el violín y conseguí unos arreglos musicales increíbles con un amigo, yo ya la toqué pero quiero saber cómo se escucha contigo, solo tú tienes el talento suficiente para aprender las notas en unos días, por favor− Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo no tenía ninguna razón para negarme a cooperar con ella.

−Eso suena bien, me encantaría poder ayudarte, así que sí, puedes contar conmigo− Accedí de inmediato, ella sonrió abiertamente y me agradeció una y otra vez.

−Espera… yo quiero escuchar también ¿puedo?− Preguntó Alfred con un puchero, Marie lo miró con la ternura de un madre.

−No te pongas celoso Al, y claro que puedes escuchar, planeaba invitarte también− Tuve que mirar a Alfred como para comprobar si de verdad tendría celos de alto tan tonto o no, pero su rostro no mostraba nada fuera de lo normal, así que solo pude pensar que era la imaginación de Marie.

−No son celos− Se defendió Alfred con un murmullo que lo delató completamente, por mi parte solo me burlé un poco mentalmente de lo infantil que podía ser, aunque pensándolo bien yo no había tocado con nadie más que él, al menos no en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos y él en realidad tampoco lo había hecho, me puse un poco nervioso por ese detalle, no sabía con exactitud que tan bien pudiera tocar con otras personas pero pronto lo descubriría y supuse que eso también era lo que ponía a Alfred tan alerta e inquieto.

−¿Cuándo quieres que comencemos con las pruebas?− Pregunté a Marie y ella me sonrió sacando unas hojas de su mochila.

−Lo más pronto posible… aquí están las partituras, cuando estés listo hablaré con mi amigo para que nos reunamos en su sala especial de ensayo− Aquello me llamó la atención pero por un momento pensé en dar un vistazo a las notas escritas en las hojas, Alfred también se acercó a dar una mirada, la canción se titulaba _"Crystallize"_ , un título que me pareció hermoso por alguna razón.

−¿Sala especial?− Pregunté distraídamente viendo las notas, estaban al nivel de todo lo que Alfred componía, las notas eran elaboradas pero nada imposibles de tocar.

−Sí, él se dedica a la música tecno, en realidad es un mezclador que se va a graduar el año que viene− Aquello era una verdadera sorpresa, jamás me había interesado por ese tipo de música y tocar algo así no era de lo que yo tuviera pensado hacer por lo que dude un poco, pero las notas eran completamente normales.

−Nunca he escuchado algo tecno con violín…− Comenté ignorante en el tema, en realidad jamás había escuchado algo moderno que no fuera el rock o algunas recomendaciones que de vez en cuando me hacía escuchar Alfred, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de lo que era la música de ese estilo.

−Es muy sencillo Artie, ese tipo de música es algo similar a lo que se crea con el violín eléctrico… tu tocas algo en tu violín normal y el mezclador se encarga de unirle algunos sonidos para darle un ritmo totalmente distinto y único, es similar al violín eléctrico pero tiene muchos más arreglos− La explicación de Alfred era bastante clara sin embargo aún tenía mis dudas al respecto, era algo que nunca había escuchado por lo que no estaba seguro de los resultados.

−Supongo que esto te servirá para darte una idea− Marie sacó algo más de su mochila, esta vez era un CD con un violín en la portada y algunas luces de colores llamativos de fondo.

−Bien, practicaré en esta semana y yo te buscó para avisarte− Recibí el CD y ella dio un salto de felicidad.

−Mil gracias Arthur, sé que podrás y será increíble, te lo aseguro− Por alguna razón su confianza en mí me alagó bastante, por lo que pensé en poner todo de mi parte para que saliera tan bien como ella quería.

−No es nada…− Respondí con una sonrisa a lo que ella la respondió con una igual de sincera que la mía.

−Bueno, los dejo a solas~ Nos vemos después− Nos guiñó el ojo ambos y se fue por donde había llegado, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por la voz burlona con la que se había despedido de nosotros y al mirar a Alfred noté que él estaba en la misma situación que yo.

−Puede ser más burlona de lo que puedas imaginar− Murmuró Alfred con un suspiro casi de alivio.

−Lo voy notando− Respondí con una sonrisa agradable, era un poco raro que ella me contara como un amigo pero se sentía bien también.

.

.

Estuve ensayando la canción de Marie una semana entera en mis descansos entre clase y clase hasta que llegué a perfeccionarla, sonaba bastante bien, en realidad tenía un ritmo constante y el arco parecía moverse con naturalidad sobre las cuerdas creando las notas precisas, que tuviera notas elaboradas no significaba que fuera difícil de tocar y esa canción sin duda era muy sencilla de tocar.

Después de que me sentí seguro de como sonaba fui a buscar a Marie para darle la buena noticia, ella por supuesto estaba encantada con que me lo hubiera tomado tan enserio, aunque aquella música del CD que me había prestado me había intimidado un poco, no era un ritmo con el que yo estuviera familiarizado y eso me ponía nervioso pero de igual forma estaba dispuesto a probar.

La cita con su amigo había resultado ser en ese mismo fin de semana, yo aún tenía tres días para practicar y en cada día Alfred había estado pegado a mí animándome.

Cuando el sábado llegó los tres fuimos a un lugar completamente igual que las salas de grabación musical, yo me sorprendí por la cantidad de botones que había en un tablero y Alfred por su parte parecía un niño en dulcería, se acercó al tablero poniéndose de inmediato unos auriculares enormes y preguntando un montón de cosas del sonido y esas cosas que yo no comprendí, como si estuviera hablando en un idioma distinto.

El amigo de Marie llamado Gilbert me dio todas las indicaciones que básicamente eran solo entrar en la cabina aislada del sonido y tocar la canción cuando él me diera la señal, puso un micrófono en mi violín y me proporcionó un banco alto donde pudiera sentarme para tocar, aunque yo preferí hacerlo de pie.

En la cabina podía ver a los tres hablar pero ningún sonido se filtraba, por lo que solo veía el movimiento de sus bocas, Gilbert estaba arreglado algunas cosas del tablero, Marie se mantenía al margen sentada en un banco alto igual al que me habían dado a mí con los audífonos entre sus manos, Alfred por su parte parecía estar preguntado sobre los sonidos todavía y aún tenía los audífonos puestos, se veían tan relajados y divertidos que inevitablemente me relajé también, contagiado de esa aura divertida.

Una luz roja se encendió en el interior de la cabina y por el micrófono habló Gilbert, supe que todos los preparativos estaban listos por lo que me alisté.

−Bien Arthur, estamos listos de este lado… en cuanto la luz verde se encienda contaras hasta tres y esa será tu entrada ¿Entiendes?− Yo no estaba seguro de que fuera a salir bien al primer intento pero de todas formas asentí y me puse en posición.

La luz verde se encendió y conté hasta tres mentalmente, toqué sin detenerme pendiente de las notas en mi memoria y a la vez pendiente de lo que hacían los tres al otro lado, Gilbert movía los botones y palancas con sus propios audífonos puestos, Alfred estaba serio escuchado la música y Marie también se había puesto unos audífonos que Gilbert le había dado unos minutos antes de comenzar, los tres parecían bastante concentrados en lo que hacían y de vez en cuando asentían satisfechos, yo no me detuve, lo único que podía escuchar era la música de mi violín resonar por toda la cabina, no había forma de saber los arreglos que Gilbert estaba haciendo sobre ella pero todo parecía marchar bien por lo que no paré hasta el final de la canción.

Una vez que terminé de tocarla Gilbert movió algunos otros botones y se quitó los audífonos para hacerme una señal de que todo había marchado bien, Marie solo me sonrió satisfecha y Alfred igualmente se quitó los audífonos y me miró de una forma profundamente encantadora que me hizo sonrojar por alguna razón.

Gilbert volvió a encender el micrófono y me indicó que podía salir con ellos, una vez que guardé mi violín en su estuche y me les uní, Marie y Gilbert saltaron a felicitarme y a agradecerme.

−Es impresionante que quedara al primer intento… pensé que nos llevaría más tiempo pero veo que elegiste bien Marie− Comentó Gilbert alegremente volviendo al tablero de botones.

−¡Te lo dije! Arthur es mejor que yo en el violín acústico− Yo no pude evitar sentirme abrumado de tanto alago y busqué la mirada de Alfred por instinto, como una forma de distracción, Alfred tenía una expresión indescifrable y eso me puso un poco nervioso, sin embargo cuando notó mi mirada sobre él me guiñó el ojo y yo sentí arder mis mejillas, odiaba que fuera así de coqueto a veces.

−Pues sí que es bueno… pero no tanto como yo~− Comentó Gilbert con aires de grandeza a lo que Marie solo rodó la mirada con una risa divertida. −¿Quieres escuchar cómo quedo?− Yo asentí a la pregunta y él puso manos a la obra, la música empezó a sonar en un altavoz, el sonido era completamente diferente pero mi violín estaba ahí, sonaba tan claro y preciso, era increíble el modo en que los sonidos se acoplaban perfectamente a la música de mi violín creando un sonido tan atrevido y distinto al original, yo quedé completamente impresionado y reconocí el talento de Gilbert.

−Suena completamente diferente… Es increíble− Comenté un poco ensimismado con el sonido, yo no podía creer que era mi violín, pero cada nota que escuchaba coincidía con la que tenía en mi memoria grabada.

−Te lo dije… ¡Soy grandioso en esto!− Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo, admiré completamente su trabajo.

−Gracias Gil~ No te olvides de darme una copia y por supuesto, supongo que Arthur va a querer una también ¿no?− Yo contesté un sí sin dudarlo ni un segundo, era algo completamente nuevo para mí y quería conservar el recuerdo.

−Yo también quiero una− Comentó Alfred distraídamente, Marie se rió por lo bajo y yo aún no podía salir del encanto que la música me había provocado.

−Claro Al, te daremos una también… ¡Oh! Y eso me recuerda que te traje algo− Marie sacó unas hojas y se las pasó. –Conseguí que alguien hiciera un acompañamiento para piano de la canción… no estoy segura de cómo va a sonar pero apuesto a que bien… me gustaría escucharla con ustedes dos− Alfred de inmediato sonrió y se puso a leer las partituras con una sonrisa de lo más brillante en el rostro, yo pensé que de verdad era un niño.

−Claro, el grandioso yo les enviará las copias que quieran… solo denme tiempo para editar el sonido− Con aquello nos despedimos de Gilbert que se quedaría un rato más a editar el sonido, agradeciendo su ayuda volvimos a la escuela, ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde cuando por fin estuvimos en la recepción, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y todo el camino de regreso se me había hecho cortó con las platica y bromas, estar con Marie se me hacía cada vez más agradable y natural, ella era una chica divertida, una buena amiga.

−Bueno chicos, yo me voy a mi habitación, estoy un poco agotada… Al, avísame cuando vayan a tocar la canción para escucharlos ¿Sí?− Alfred asintió de lo más feliz y yo no pude evitar reír con él, teníamos una nueva canción que tocar juntos y eso era grandioso.

Marie se bajó en el décimo piso y nosotros por supuesto en el doceavo, yo también estaba un poco agotado por el viaje que habíamos hecho y quería recostarme un poco aunque fuera todavía muy temprano para ir a dormir.

Una vez en el pasillo Alfred se me pegó y supe que me seguiría hasta mi habitación, no le negué la entrada, había estado inusualmente serio en todo el viaje pero decidí no preguntar al respecto, dejaría que él me contara lo que estaba pensando cuando quisiera.

Ambos nos acostamos en mi cama en silencio, su hombro estaba pegado al mío trasmitiéndome un calor agradable, una calidez que solo él tenía y que hacía vibrar mi cuerpo entero.

−¿Sabes? Pienso que eres un músico increíble…− Alfred rompió el silencio de pronto y yo lo miré, él solo me miró ligeramente para volver a posar sus ojos en el techo de mi habitación.

−Gracias… Tú también lo eres y ni hablar de tus composiciones−Comenté de vuelta con sinceridad, yo de verdad había llegado a admirarlo, su música era tan bella que tocaba los corazones y se sentía con el alma, Alfred solo soltó una risa que más que divertida sonó a modestia.

−¿Crees que podamos estar tocando juntos en el futuro?− Me quedé pensando en su pregunta mientras miraba también al techo.

−Quizá… Ojala que sí, sería grandioso que me invitaras de vez en cuando a tus conciertos y yo te invitaré a los míos sin dudar− Comenté de pronto, Alfred se rió divertido y supe que estaba imaginando el cómo sería.

−Eso sería bueno… Pero yo me refería a tocar juntos, tener una carrera como dueto− Esas palabras volvieron a activar los pensamientos de una vida junto a Alfred que a veces pasaban por mi cabeza, algo mucho más serio que un noviazgo, algo que fuera permanente, esas cosas de "envejecer al lado del otro". –Sé que aún hay muchas cosas en las que debemos pensar antes pero… me refiero a si crees que algún día eso pase− Yo idealicé ese escenario y el vuelco en mi estómago me dio la respuesta.

−Sí, si ambos queremos eso creo que podría pasar− Contesté perdido en el blanco del techo, lo estaba mirando pero a la vez no, mi cabeza estaba más interesada en imaginar diferentes escenarios en el futuro, en todos ellos estaba Alfred y todos terminaban con un final feliz, porque yo así deseaba que fuera.

−Yo de verdad sueño con tener una carrera musical y que estés en ella sería grandioso, lo mejor que podría pasarme− Sentí mi corazón inundarse de aquel amor que Alfred me brindaba al decir esas cosas, decidí que sin importar lo que viniera lucharía junto a él, era el primer plan a futuro que hacía con alguien más e idealizarlo era una completa mezcla de emociones, compromiso, incertidumbre, emoción, miedo quizá, pero sobre todo esperanza e ilusión, nuestro primer sueño juntos.

−También sería lo mejor que podría pasarme− Susurré en el silencio que se había formado, sentí la mano de Alfred buscar la mía y entrelazar nuestros dedos, como una promesa silenciosa, una promesa que yo no olvidaría y trataría de cumplir cada día a partir de ese momento.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Alfred había logrado aprenderse la canción de Marie en menos de una semana, por lo que la practicamos juntos un par de días antes de avisar a Marie para que ella también pudiera escucharla, no era extraño que Alfred mostrara tanto entusiasmo por una canción así que Marie no se sorprendió cuando la escuchó, sonaba diferente pero igual de bien.

−Me alegra que sonara tan bien− Comentó ella después de escucharla, yo igualmente había podido oír lo que tocábamos gracias al nuevo cristal de la sala de ensayo y estaba satisfecho con lo que había escuchado.

−Gracias por dejarnos tocar tu canción− Alfred le sonrió de lo más feliz y Marie solo asintió en respuesta.

−Espero que algún día me dejen tocar con ustedes... el cello es un instrumento que se lleva de maravilla con el piano y el violín−

−¡Claro, cuenta con ello!~− Alfred estaba bastante animado y yo me alegré al ver que había perdido ese miedo a probar el tocar junto con otros músicos.

−Sería un placer tocar algo los tres juntos− Agregué yo, totalmente de acuerdo con la idea.

−¡Esta hecho entonces! Buscaré una buena canción que podamos tocar juntos− Ambos asentimos, había muy buenas canciones para esos tres instrumentos juntos pero sin duda Marie tenía buen gusto al elegir por lo que ella era la indicada para escoger la canción.

La puerta de la sala sonó y yo me acerqué a abrirla, Richard entró por ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

−¡Hey chicos! Por fin tenemos los detalles de la propuesta que les dije, Marie ¿Me darías un momento para hablar con ellos?− Marie salió después de recoger su mochila y nos quedamos esperando a que el maestro hablara. –Bueno chicos, la cosa esta así… Un productor de cine está interesado en los nuevos talentos de Juilliard, las audiciones serán en dos meses, se trata por supuesto en escoger a los mejores para hacer la banda sonora de una película que se empezara a producir dentro de tres meses… yo voy a nominarlos pero debo saber si están de acuerdo y dispuestos a dar lo mejor… casualmente hay una melodía en especial que es un dueto en piano y violín así que piénsenlo y díganme su respuesta lo más pronto posible− Aquella propuesta me hizo sentir bastante alagado y emocionado, pensé de inmediato en la promesa silenciosa que había hecho con Alfred, el sueño que ambos queríamos estaba ahí, tan cerca que era imposible creer lo rápido que había llegado.

−Eso sería increíble− Opinó Alfred con una brillante sonrisa, yo no pude evitar sonreír también emocionado.

−Y es una oportunidad que sin duda los hará crecer en el ámbito profesional− Agregó Rick complacido con el entusiasmo de ambos.

−No creo que haya mucho que pensar, es una oportunidad a la que no podría negarme de ninguna manera− Agregué totalmente convencido y Alfred estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

−¡Perfecto! Por el momento asegúrense de practicar todo lo que puedan juntos, si necesitan partituras no duden en pedírmelas, tiene solo estos dos meses antes de las audiciones, yo confío en que les irá tan bien como en la prueba que ganaron− Alfred y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que haríamos lo mejor que pudiéramos y Rick salió de la sala satisfecho.

−¡Wow! Nunca pensé que fuera a ser una propuesta tan buena~− Alfred se estiro en su lugar con la sonrisa emocionada aún en el rostro.

−Ni yo, es genial que pensara en nosotros para eso− Agregué sentándome a lado de Alfred frente al piano, él de inmediato recargó su cabeza en mi hombro quedándose ahí recostado, yo por supuesto no intenté apartarlo, al contrario quería acariciar su cabello pero me contuve un poco.

−Vaya que lo es~ Rick no ha ayudado demasiado− Eso ni dudarlo, mis deudas con el maestro que una vez odiaba estaban creciendo cada vez más, pero me aseguraría de agradecerle correctamente en algún momento y no fallarle en eso parecía ser la mejor forma de hacerlo.

−Tenemos que practicar bastante en estos meses− Mencioné de lo más tranquilo, sabía que la respuesta de Alfred sería un "sí" por lo que no tendría que preocuparme de nada, tan solo de tocar con él, y eso estaba lejos de ser agotador.

−¡Será fantástico! Si por mí fuera tocaría contigo todos los días− Una risita salió de mi boca, yo igualmente tocaría con Alfred toda la vida de ser posible y en ese momento deseé que eso se hiciera posible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Amado publico quiero que sepan que su escritora se está esforzando por cumplirles los prometido pero el poco tiempo me hace imposible avanzar, ayer decidí que trabajaría en este capítulo sí o sí y aquí he estado pegada a la computadora para poder terminarlo solo para ustedes~_

 _Estoy un día atrasada… pero al menos ya no son meses u.u_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y tómenlo como el regalo atrasado de Navidad de mi parte~_

 _En cuanto a "Cartas de un Extraño" me van a tener que esperar con los capítulos finales… son tres y solo tengo uno escrito, pero les prometo que sí los voy a subir… aún no sé cuándo será pero espérenlos ;) y serán mucho más largos que los anteriores así que por eso no los he terminado de escribir~ pero estoy en ello, así como en el epilogo de "L4T" así que no se preocupen~_

 _._

 _No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, solo diré que es la introducción y el inició de todo~ no soy muy buena con el romance, sin embargo aquí me sale de lo más rápido XD espero que les gustara y que lograra estar a la altura de "Compositor de Amor"_

 _Sin más por el momento les dejo las canciones que aparecieron en este capítulo, solo fueron dos~_

 _1° "Only for you" (Cometí un error fatal en el título de la canción en la historia anterior… investigando, noté que el verdadero nombre de la canción es "River flows in you" y pertenece a Yiruma… Búsquenla en versión piano y violín y verán que linda suena así)_

 _2° Crystallize, de la señorita Lindsey Stirling (Ella es una genio del violín por lo que la recomiendo ampliamente)_

 _3° Crystallize, de nuevo pero en versión piano y violín… es de la misma chica así que búsquenla, ojala le encuentren XD suena realmente bien~_

 _Eso sería todo, les mandó una abrazo de oso panda, mega grande~ y espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad ;)_

 _Se despide, Hikari no Yami :3 ¡Chao Miau!_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur, etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, ni las canciones que aparecerán aquí e insisto tampoco son de Alfred o Arthur…_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Ninguna, por el momento (¿?)_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¡Hey, hey,hey!_

 _Bienvenidas sean a este pequeño rincón de Yaoi~ y de UsUk~ y de Música~_

 _Quiero hacerles una pregunta... Pero no sé cómo u.u en las notas finales se las dejo... Y bueno~ hoy no es día festivo o especial pero... Aquí estoy ~ con un capítulo más XD_

 _Este capítulo va con dedicatoria especial para_ _ **Alma Ramos**_ _porque me mostró unas imágenes bellísimas que me inspiraron, además de que me pidió arduamente esto y evito que yo dejara de lado esta historia por más tiempo:_

" _Muchas gracias Linda, sin ti hubiera sido muy posible que dejara esta historia en el olvido, sinceramente desde que me trabe la deje de lado y ya ni pensaba en ella, pero tú te encargaste de recordarme lo maravillosa que era y gracias a que la esperaste con tantas ansias fue que recobré las ganas de continuarla… Espero que sea de tu agrado~ y gracias por los comentarios y regalitos que me hiciste mientras luchaba con eso 3 eres genial n.n"_

 _¡Qué lo disfruten entonces!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~**_

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Richard nos había hablado de la audición a la que nos iba a nominar, Alfred y yo ya teníamos nuestra rutina de ensayos bien definida, después de nuestras clases practicábamos un poco, salíamos a comer y a dar un paseo por la tarde y volvíamos a ensayar más hasta la noche.

−Hoy deberíamos cambiar la canción ¿No crees?− Sugerí en cuanto salimos de la escuela, era sábado por lo que aún no era ni medio día cuando Alfred había tocado mi puerta para que fuera con él a alguna parte y después volveríamos a la sala de ensayo a practicar.

Habíamos estado tocando _"Only for you"_ toda esa semana y cambiarla cada semana se me hacía lo mejor, así tendríamos variedad en lo que practicábamos.

−Claro, podríamos ir a pedirle algunas canciones a Rick cuando volvamos...− Pensé un poco en ello, había una canción en la que yo había pensado pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a decírselo a Alfred, quizá más tarde lo haría.

−Sí, seguro que él tendrá buenas sugerencias− Comenté de acuerdo, por fin presté atención al lugar al que habíamos llegado, estábamos en la entrada del "Central Park", por algún motivo ese ya era nuestro lugar preferido, poco a poco nos adentrábamos más al lugar que definitivamente, aun con la gente yendo y viniendo, no parecía estar en el medio de una gran ciudad como lo era Nueva York.

−Dime ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de helado?− Preguntó de pronto Alfred, me sorprendí un poco con lo inesperado de su pregunta pero de vez en cuando él preguntaba ese tipo de cosas como una manera de poder conocernos mejor.

—Vainilla o menta con chocolate— Respondí casi de inmediato, eran simples preguntas triviales pero el hecho de estarnos conociendo el uno al otro, incluso en detalles tan pequeños como ese le agregaba un toque de emoción al asunto.—¿Y el tuyo?— Pregunté de vuelta, Alfred me miró malicioso.

—Hagamos un trato, si lo adivinas antes de que lleguemos al puesto de helados te compraré el tuyo y si no, entonces tu compraras el mío ~— Comentó con esa emoción tan propia de él, yo por mi parte decidí seguirle el juego.

—Trato hecho— Accedí pensando en los helados, no fue nada difícil adivinarlo, Alfred era como un niño pequeño por lo que la respuesta era sencilla. —Ya lo tengo, es chocolate ¿Cierto?— Alfred soltó un par de risas derrotado y yo sonreí victorioso.

—Tu ganas, aunque era una pregunta demasiado sencilla de adivinar~— Por fin llegamos al puesto de helados y Alfred mantuvo su promesa, pidió vainilla para mí y chocolate para él.

Aunque me avergonzaba admitirlo ese simple helado paso a significar mucho para mí, a veces dicen que todo sabe mejor cuando lo compartes, los sabores que compartía con Alfred sin dudas sabían mucho mejor.

—Ahora, una pregunta más difícil ¿Tu canción preferida? — Con aquella pregunta no pude evitar sentir mi cara arder, no, no fue la pregunta, más bien lo que me avergonzó era la respuesta.

—Paso— Murmuré con la esperanza de que Alfred no insistiera en ello pero tratándose de él seguro que no tendría tanta suerte.

—¡¿Eh, por qué no me quieres decir?!— Me preguntó casi escandalizado, yo no hice más que guardar silencio. —¿Si adivino que me darás a cambio?— Preguntó de pronto con un suspiro, imagine que admitir un sí era menos vergonzoso que tener que decirla en voz alta por lo que me dediqué a pensar que podría darle a cambio.

—¿Qué te gustaría que te diera a cambio?— Alfred sonrió con malicia y supe que no podía ser bueno lo que estaba pensando.

—Tendrás que tocar un dueto conmigo en el piano ¿Bien? — Aquella respuesta me sorprendió un poco pero no era como si Alfred pidiera imposibles, ya habíamos tocado en el piano antes, con aquel recuerdo mi corazón vibró de emoción.

—Trato hecho— Contesté con una ligera sonrisa, de pronto me encontré deseando que Alfred adivinara la canción que era mi favorita hasta la fecha.

—Pero no será tan sencillo como la última vez, te mostraré más notas— Me advirtió de pronto, yo solo me reír un poco, mi madre me había mostrado un poco de piano en el tiempo que estuve en Inglaterra.

Fue una sorpresa que por fin se decidiera a comprar un piano, lo había hecho con el argumento de que yo debía poder practicar en casa mis duetos, pero secretamente me confesó que aquel concurso la había inspirado a volver a tocar, debo decir que aquella confesión me alegró bastante, demostraba que Alfred y yo habíamos logrado remover los sentimientos del publico de una manera o de otra.

—Bien, la última vez dijiste que había nacido para tocar el piano así que no habrá ningún problema— Comenté con simpleza, secretamente había sido un buen alumno de mi madre porque deseaba de alguna manera mostrarle a Alfred que podía tocar el piano también, quizá no como él pero al menos un poco.

—Mmmm…— Alfred fingió estar pensando en la canción pero en su rostro ya se veía que sabía la respuesta correcta. —¿Only for you? — De alguna forma el que él lo supiera sin ninguna duda me avergonzó ¿Acaso yo era tan malditamente transparente en ese aspecto?

—Tú ganas— Confesé derrotado y Alfred celebró su victoria a grito abierto, algunas personas incluso nos regresaron a ver para descubrir a que se debía el escándalo, yo solo suspiré deseando que la tierra me tragara. —No te creas tanto— Comenté fingiendo mi tono de voz para que se notara que no era la gran cosa.

—No lo hago, bueno sí, quizá un poco— Bromeó Alfred con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas. —En realidad también es mi canción favorita, desde que la arreglaste por supuesto— Confesó como una manera de decirme que no debía estar avergonzado, tuvo el efecto contrario, aunque me alegraba saber que no era el único cursi de la relación. —Y ahora me debes un dueto en el piano~— Canturreó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo solo rodé los ojos un poco para demostrar un poco de inconformidad pero realmente estaba deseando que el momento llegara.

En cuanto regresamos de nuestra pequeña caminata buscamos a Rick para que nos ayudara a buscar nuevas canciones, basta decir que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarnos, por ello nos buscó un montón de temas de lo más variados.

Nos decidimos por el tema " _Poupée Valsante_ " una canción alegre y mucho más compleja que nos llevó bastante tiempo perfeccionar, fue la primera canción con la que perdimos el ritmo varias veces, sin embargo jamás hubo reclamos ni nada por parte de Alfred y por supuesto, yo tampoco reclamé nada al respecto, al contrario era un poco divertido.

Fue una canción que nos costó mucho más esfuerzo del normal, pero aquello la hizo también más memorable, además de que nos sacó varias risas cada vez que fallábamos.

Había veces en que la dejábamos de lado por días enteros y así cuando volvíamos a ella lográbamos completar un poco más que la vez anterior.

—Con esa canción siento que estoy persiguiendo algo…— Murmuró Alfred entre risas desde su piano.

—No a algo, a alguien… me recuerda un poco a las películas mudas que mi madre suele poner, siempre tienen una canción así de fondo— Comenté dejando mi violín en el banco, los dedos me dolían de intentar seguir el ritmo, Alfred debía estar igual a mí por ello pensé que el descanso era perfecto para ambos.

—Eso suena maravilloso, lo de la película muda…— Alfred me sonrió coquetamente desde el piano y yo sentí mis mejillas un poco más calientes, no sabía lo que estaba tramando, pero siempre que me dedicaba esa sonrisa significaba que tenía alguna ocurrencia que me incluía.

Sin perder más tiempo Alfred se levantó y fue buscarme hasta mi lugar, me sorprendí un poco con su cercanía pero no era nada nuevo entre nosotros.

—Ya sé lo que necesitamos para lograr tocarla bien…— Me dio una media sonrisa y paso su mano por mi cintura acercándome más a él.

—¿Qué es lo que…?— Estaba a punto de preguntar pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios como una señal de que debía guardar silencio.

—Estamos en una película muda ahora Artie… no debemos hablar~ solo imagina la canción, recuerda cada nota en tu mente…— Me susurró en el oído despacio, por un momento no entendí a lo que se refería, sin embargo cuando tomó mi mano para colocarla sobre su hombro y unió nuestras dos manos libres, fue que me di cuenta de que estábamos en posición para iniciar un vals.

Alfred fue el que dio el primer paso guiándome con él, uno, dos, tres pasos más, sin darme cuenta ya había caído en su juego y lo seguí por toda la habitación en un vals mudo y algo torpe.

De vez en cuando Alfred tarareaba la tonada de la canción haciéndome escucharla con toda claridad en mi mente, fue entonces que me di cuenta, nuestros pasos seguían bien la canción aún sin estarla escuchando, podíamos hacer lo mismo con nuestros instrumentos, un paso a la vez, una vuelta de vez en cuando, balseando aquí y allá.

Cuando la canción terminó, Alfred me sonrió satisfecho.

—Bailas muy bien, eso significa que si estuviéramos en una de esas películas te sacaría a bailar de nuevo…— No pude evitar reírme con aquello, si estuviéramos en esas películas mudas sin dudas que habría aceptado bailar otra pieza con él. —¿Quieres intentarlo ahora? — Aquella pregunta estaba de más, él me conocía tan bien como para saber lo que respondería.

—Dancemos entonces una vez más, pero ahora con nuestros instrumentos— Respondí con una sonrisa de lo más satisfecha en los labios, sabía que lo lograríamos esta vez, lo podía sentir en mis latidos y el hormigueo de mis dedos ansiosos por volver a tocar.

A la hora de tomar mi violín sentí como si mis dedos se entrelazaran con los de Alfred, las cuerdas de mi violín y las teclas de su piano marcaban el ritmo de nuestros pasos con un compás perfecto, uno, dos y tres, más tarde una vuelta y la canción se aceleraba para volver a bajar de nuevo, arriba y abajo, una vuelta y dos paso.

Yo siempre pendiente de que Alfred me guiara y él a su vez pendiente de que lo estuviera siguiendo, fue la danza más perfecta que se pueda lograr, una danza solo para dos, para nosotros dos.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

En cuanto le mostramos la pieza terminada a Rick no tardó en aplaudir totalmente satisfecho con nuestro trabajo.

—Siempre logran sorprenderme con su música, sin importar lo que toquen siempre transmiten algo único en cada nota que interpretan, estoy verdaderamente impresionado— Comentó Rick después de los aplausos, Alfred solo se encogió de hombros y yo di una media sonrisa.

—Fuiste tú el que nos presentó, no deberías estar tan sorprendido— Comentó Alfred estirándose perezosamente en su lugar.

—Va más allá de eso Alfred, ustedes de alguna forma se unen por completo al tocar, casi como uno solo…— Opinó el maestro pensándolo un poco, yo no pude evitar sentirme nervioso, Alfred me miró de reojo y se aclaró la garganta un tanto incomodo también.

—¿Tienes algo más para que podamos practicar? — Preguntó Alfred desviando el tema, yo le agradecí en silencio por eso.

—Pueden tocar casi cualquier cosa así que mañana mismo les daré algunas sugerencias, por hoy tómense un descanso y los buscaré mañana después de las clases…— Con aquello Rick se despidió de ambos y nos dejó a solas de nuevo, Alfred de inmediato me dio una mirada traviesa que me saco un ligero suspiro.

—Estaba pensando en que me debes algo…—Murmuró tocando unas cuantas teclas en su piano, yo recordé la apuesta que habíamos hecho, no iba a negarme, estaba tan ansioso como él por eso.

—Ahh, y yo que tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieras olvidado…— Respondí con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hasta el piano junto a él.

—Lo siento, no tendrás suerte en eso…— Alfred me miró emocionado en cuanto me senté a su lado y toque algunas de las teclas del piano.

Inevitablemente recordé la primera vez que habíamos hecho aquello, Alfred me había asegurado que nadie más que yo había ocupado aquel sitio junto a él desde la muerte de su abuela, me sentí alagado de nuevo y un deseo egoísta me invadió, quería ser el único con derecho a ocupar aquel lugar junto a él.

—¿Qué vamos a tocar esta vez?— Pregunté con suavidad y él me sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Una de mis favoritas!— Alfred alcanzó su mochila que solía dejar siempre tirada junto a el banco del piano y sacó aquel mismo cuaderno viejo donde tenía todas sus composiciones, hojeó rápidamente todas y cuando encontró la indicada me la mostró.

Se titulaba _Serenade,_ después de lo que me había mostrado mi madre del piano no me fue tan difícil ubicar algunas notas conocidas, Alfred me mostró la parte que me tocaba a mí y me mostró tecla por tecla lo que debía tocar, tarareó la canción para que yo supiera en que momento iba cada nota, me acostumbre con rapidez y mientras él tarareaba yo tocaba las teclas indicadas, lo hicimos así dos veces hasta que él consideró que estaba listo.

—Bien, ahora tú eres el que inicia y marca el ritmo… yo me encargó de lo demás~— Alfred cerró y volvió a abrir sus manos unas cuantas veces y asintió dando la señal de inicio, yo comencé a marcar el ritmo en las notas más graves y después de unas cuantas notas Alfred comenzó a tocar en su lado del piano, sus manos eran mucho más delicadas y majestuosas al marcar cada nota, sus dedos se movían con una habilidad indiscutible.

Una sensación abrumadora me invadió de pronto, Alfred lucía concentrado en escucharme, en seguir cada nota que yo iba marcando sin embargo yo me estaba más preocupado en los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y en el remolino de emociones que tenía dentro.

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía al tocar con mi madre en Londres, aquello era diferente, la mano de Alfred rozando la mía de vez en cuando me causaba unos escalofríos tan placenteros que sentí arder mis mejillas, el estar ahí junto a Alfred me hacía sentir haber entrado en su mundo, el llevar yo el ritmo de aquella canción me hacía sentir que él me había otorgado las riendas no solo de su música, sino de su vida entera.

Alfred era aquello, era ese piano y todos aquellos en donde se posaban sus manos, era aquel piano que yo estaba tocando con tanta libertad.

Cambio la página pero yo sabía exactamente lo que seguía porque el piano parecía estarme indicando que nota tocar a continuación, Alfred al fin me miró un poco y sonrió con deleite antes de volver a sus propias notas, mi corazón se aceleró aún más con eso.

Una vez que la canción terminó ya no pude contenerme y antes de que Alfred pudiera decir algo con respecto a la canción acerque su rostro al mío y lo besé lleno de ansiedad, al principio se notó sorprendido pero de inmediato me correspondió haciendo más dulce el beso.

Cuando me aleje Alfred lucía una sonrisa de lo más alegre, me sentí un poco orgulloso y avergonzado a la vez al saber que solo yo era el responsable de aquella sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo…— Comentó mirándome con aquel brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

—Deberíamos, pero no hay muchos duetos en un solo piano…— Argumenté con un suspiro resignado, aquello me lo había dicho mi madre alguna vez.

—Artie, ¿olvidas que soy un compositor? Puedo hacer cientos de canciones en el piano solo para ti y para mí— Me reí con su tono juguetón y con sus manos inquietas que danzaron por mi cabello con suavidad y cariño.

—¿Olvidas que yo tocó el violín? — Comenté imitando el mismo tono juguetón que Alfred había usado, él soltó algunas carcajadas.

—Tienes razón, realmente me gusta como tocas el violín pero eso no significa que no pueda componer una o dos canciones para que me acompañes aquí, me gusta poder tenerte tan cerca mientras toco— De pronto lo supe, sí, era aquello el sentimiento que me había invadido, el tener a Alfred así de cerca mientras ambos tocábamos, tocar en el mismo piano me hacía sentir mucho más cerca de Alfred, tan cerca y tan mío.

—Tienes razón, es agradable tocar así también…— Acepté de buena gana, Alfred me abrazó melosamente y yo no pude evitar quedarme quieto, solo disfrutando del contacto y el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué siempre rechazabas mis abrazos antes? — La pregunta me sacó una ligera risa divertida, me acomodé mejor entre los brazos de Alfred y lo abrace un poco también.

—A diferencia de ti no está en mi naturaleza ser tan impulsivo ¿Qué abrías pensado si me la pasaba abrazándote cada vez?— Comenté yo tratando de explicar algo que ni siquiera yo mismo tenía claro, Alfred soltó una risa divertida.

—Habría pensado que te gustaba abrazarme… y eso habría hecho más fácil darme cuenta si me correspondías o no… pase mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a ello ¿sabes? Tu música me decía una cosa pero tu forma de ser conmigo me decía lo contrario, era un poco frustrante…— No pude evitar reírme de aquello, aunque Alfred tenía bastante razón, probablemente si no hubiera estado tratando de ocultar siempre lo que sentía por él, lo que ahora teníamos podría haber llegado mucho antes y me habría evitado muchos días o incluso meses de sufrimiento.

—Rechazaba tus abrazos porque estaba seguro de que tú no sentías nada más allá de la amistad por mí y cuando me abrazabas mi corazón latía como loco, no quería que lo notaras, por eso te apartaba… También porque era difícil para mí resignarme a no ser correspondido si te la pasabas abrazado a mi— Admití al fin, no quería ocultarle aquello a Alfred, no cuando él me lo estaba preguntando directamente, Alfred siempre era sincero conmigo y yo quería ser sincero también, además de que habíamos prometido no ocultar nuestros sentimientos de nuevo.

—Eres un tonto Artie~ siempre estuve loco por ti— Sentí sus labios en mi cuello presionando un beso, aquella acción más las palabras que acababa de decirme me sacaron un sonrojo y un suspiro. —Pero no te culpo… yo estaba en las mismas, el día en que te mostré la canción estaba muy nervioso, había decidido decírtelo todo pero realmente no estaba seguro de que fueras a corresponderme, lo único que sabía es que no quería irme de la escuela sin decírtelo y saber tu respuesta— Sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de que quizá yo habría hecho lo mismo si él no lo hacía, seguro que se lo habría dicho antes de que la distancia nos separara.

—Hubiera sido terrible que no me lo dijeras ese día…— Sí, habría sido terrible porque entonces el de la confesión a ciegas habría tenido que ser yo y seguro que habría sido un desastre.

—Aunque si hubieras dicho que no, te aseguro que al volver aquí me habría dedicado cada día a conquistarte y hacerte cambiar de opinión~— No era muy difícil imaginarme a Alfred así de insistente, sin embargo yo no podía imaginarme un posible escenario en el que lo hubiese rechazado, desde el principio mi respuesta era un sí.

—No te habría dicho nunca un no…— Declaré con seguridad, y aunque hubiese existido aquella posibilidad Alfred seguro que lograba hacerme cambiar de opinión de una manera o de otra, me abrazó más fuerte en respuesta y soltó un suspiro en mi oído. —Hay una canción que estuve practicando en el verano porque quería tocarla contigo…— Murmuré bajito esperando su reacción, él se alejó y me miró totalmente emocionado.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Cuál es? — Sus preguntas fueron de lo más ansiosas, yo lo dude un poco, pero ya había empezado a decirlo, no había vuelta atrás.

— _Nocturne_ — Respondí atento a sus reacciones, él me miró con una mezcla de duda y resignación.

—¿Por qué esa? — Preguntó como una queja después de un suspiro, me dibujo una ligera sonrisa y supe que era su forma de decir, tu ganas.

—Porque la tocas de una manera demasiado increíble para no aprovecharme de eso…— Respondí con una sonrisa también, no era por eso, era porque yo sabía que había algo más dentro de aquella canción, algo que le tocaba en lo más profundo y quería de alguna forma saber el qué era aquello, el por qué Alfred la tocaba con esa energía y quería también ser parte de ese sentimiento.

Alfred infló un poco las mejillas como un puchero y tocó en el piano las primeras notas de la canción.

—Bien, pero a cambio quiero que me respondas algo…— Murmuró con más seriedad, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos y aunque no encontré nada nuevo me lleno de placer ver el azul intenso de sus ojos, yo asentí de acuerdo con su petición. —¿Realmente es por qué te gusta cómo suena esa canción o porque notaste algo cuando la toque? — Me sentí un poco extraño con la pregunta, al fin me daba cuenta de que Alfred era más transparente de lo que se podría esperar a la hora de tocar y el haber notado aquello me hacía sentir de alguna forma orgulloso.

—Ambas— Respondí con la misma seriedad que él había usado para preguntarme, él asintió satisfecho con mi respuesta y rozó mis labios con los suyos.

—Ve por tu violín entonces— Habló con sus labios todavía rozando los míos, aquello estuvo a punto de distraerme lo suficiente como para olvidarme de lo que quería, sin embargo Alfred se alejó y me observó esperando a que yo fuera hasta mi violín.

Me levanté muy a mi pesar y fui hasta el banco donde antes había dejado mi violín, había practicado la canción para descubrir si causaba el mismo efecto que había sentido aquella, incluso le había pedido a mi madre que la tocara, sin embargo en ninguna de aquellas veces había tenido la misma sensación que cuando había escuchado a Alfred tocarla.

Recuerdo que era la canción que más tocaba cuando habíamos dejado de hablar y cuando yo lo escuchaba en secreto detrás de la puerta de la sala de ensayo, por ello recordaba cada una de las notas como si se hubiesen grabado en mi mente.

Le di la señal de que estaba listo y Alfred soltó un largo suspiro antes de comenzar, las primeras notas fueron tan fuertes y profundas que hicieron que mi piel se erizara, después daba paso a una tonada melancólica y nostálgica, ahí estaba aquel sentimiento impreso en cada nota de aquella canción.

Me deje envolver por esa melancolía y esa profundidad, como tantas aquellas veces en las que lo había escuchado detrás de la puerta, como aquella vez en que Marie me había descubierto y me había hecho entrar.

Mi violín resonó de forma aguda y nostálgica, acompañando al dolor del piano, ninguno de los dos se detuvo, continuamos conectados hasta al final, Alfred concentrado en sus teclas y en mis notas y yo concentrado en las cuerdas y sus notas.

Cuando la canción terminó no me atreví a decir nada al respecto y Alfred parecía estar en las misma, después de un rato soltó otro suspiro que lleno la sala y el silencio.

—Te invito a la azotea ¿Vienes? — Me preguntó desde su piano y yo no quise negarme, guarde con rapidez mi violín y lo acompañe hasta la azotea, para mi alivio nuestro pequeño lugar secreto seguía sin ser descubierto y ahí podíamos tener la calma que quisiéramos.

—Me gustó mucho como sonó la canción con tu violín…— Comentó Alfred al fin, como siempre observaba de un lado a otro de la ciudad como si buscara algo entretenido que pidiera observar mientras estábamos ahí. —Aunque le da un toque más melancólico— Completó dándome una mirada y una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Es porque tú la tocas así, yo solo me deje llevar por lo que escuchaba…— Aclaré no muy convencido, Alfred sentía tristeza al tocar esa canción, de eso ya no me quedaba duda y de alguna forma a la hora de tocar esa tristeza me había alcanzado hasta envolverme por completo.

En alguna ocasión me había preguntado cómo sería cuando Alfred estuviera triste, ahí tenía al fin mi respuesta, era devastador, como todas sus emociones.

—Imagino que quieres saber la razón de que esa canción suene tan deprimente…— Alfred se enfocó en mí, paso su mano por mi cintura y beso mi frente, aquellos cariños me abrumaron un poco pero él era siempre así y aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta me gustaban bastante todas esas muestras de cariño empalagosas y sinceras.

—Yo no la llamaría deprimente, yo le diría melancólica, suena demasiado bella para ser deprimente— Argumenté con seguridad, Alfred soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y me miró con intensidad, como agradeciendo en silencio el cumplido.

—Bueno es que realmente estaba deprimido cuando la escuchaste… ¿Recuerdas qué te hablé de mi bloqueo? — Lo recordaba perfectamente, Alfred era ese tipo de artistas que se categorizaban como genios y el día en que me había mencionado eso había sido una gran revelación.

—Lo recuerdo, nunca pensé que pudieras sufrir un bloqueo—

—Yo tampoco lo creí posible hasta ese día, las notas simplemente escaparon de mi mente dejándome en blanco y algo vacío… Como estar en un mundo donde solo hay silencio, era un poco aterrador y triste, por ello solo podía tocar Nocturne, esa canción reflejaba lo que sentía por dentro y sentía que si no tocaba algo me iba a quedar sin mi música, por ello la tocaba con tanta fuerza, para no olvidar como se sentían las notas del piano— Me sorprendió un poco la confesión, sin embargo tenía mucho sentido viniendo de alguien como Alfred, alguien que vivía de la música, de alguien que expresaba sus sentimientos a través de ella.

—¿Te aterra no poder tocar tu música? — Más que una pregunta era una afirmación de mi parte, aquel debía ser el mayor miedo de Alfred y tenía mucho sentido.

—No, lo que me aterra es quedarme en blanco, Beethoven se quedó sordo y a pesar de ello no dejo de componer porque la música seguía en su mente, pero si la música abandona tu mente, entonces eso si debe ser aterrador…— De inmediato comprendí a lo que Alfred se refería, quedarse en blanco significaba que perdías aquello en lo que eras bueno.

—Un músico no puede ser uno sin música…— Comenté con un suspiro de comprensión, jamás me había detenido a pensar en ello, yo no tenía el talento natural como el de Alfred por lo que era más fácil que yo sufriera aquello de quedarme en blanco, sin embargo yo tenía muchos más conocimientos en otras áreas musicales, Alfred solo vivía para tocar el piano.

—Exactamente… eso significa Nocturne para mí, el miedo y la tristeza de perder la música… si estuviéramos en los años en los que vivió Beethoven todo sería más dramático y significaría mi muerte como compositor~— Alfred se echó a reír por su propia broma y yo solo sonreí a gusto con su plática.

—Pero hay algo más… Nocturne es mi manera de aferrarme al piano…. Ya te lo había dicho antes ¿no? Chopin es mi pianista favorito, tocar esa canción me recuerda lo que más amo del piano…— Yo lo sabía y secretamente había escuchado un sinfín de las sonatas de Chopin solo porque le gustaba a Alfred y sí, Alfred tenía algo de aquel pianista dentro de él.

Nos quedamos callados después de eso, el silencio no era incomodo, más bien era solo silencio.

—Entonces… ¿Chopin te gusta más que yo? — Pregunté en tono de broma para limpiar la seriedad que había tomado todo, Alfred me miró medio confundido al principio y después sonrió con malicia.

—¡Claro, Artie! Es más si estuviera vivo ya me habría casado con él, creí que ya te lo había dicho~— Alfred se echó a reír después de aquello y yo no pude contener la risa tampoco.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si no estuviéramos juntos habríamos terminado solteros para toda la vida? Yo esperando a que legalicen el matrimonio entre músicos e instrumentos y tú esperando a que inventen una máquina del tiempo o algún hechizo efectivo para revivir a los muertos—

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo~— Alfred no paraba de reírse de aquella forma contagiosa. —Qué bueno que nos encontramos ¿no?— Tenía que admitir que aquello era más que bueno, era lo mejor que podía pasarme.

—Y al final ¿qué paso con ese bloqueo? — Pregunté después de un rato, Alfred volvió su mirada a los edificios y sonrió de la manera más hermosa que había visto hasta la fecha, una sonrisa que sin duda ocultaba un gran secreto.

—Nada~ solo te diré que mi inspiración volvió a aparecer— Me miró ligeramente manteniendo la misma sonrisa y yo me alegre por sus palabras, no quería que Alfred volviera a tocar Nocturne por esa razón en específico, me gustaba bastante su interpretación pero no quería que mi compositor favorito se quedara sin música ninguna otra vez.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Rick llego de lo más contento a la sala del piano aquella tarde, Alfred estaba como siempre pegado a mí por lo que ambos nos quedamos de lo más helados al ver entrar al maestro a la sala de música, lo único que se me ocurrió fue empujar a Alfred ligeramente para que me liberara de sus brazos, no era que estuviéramos haciendo algo tan vergonzoso pero tampoco había razón para seguir dando aquel espectáculo frente al maestro.

—¡Ah! Que suerte que si están aquí… uno de sus compañeros me dijo que los había visto por aquí pero al no oír música temí que la sala estuviera vacía…— Alfred ya me había soltado y había caminado hasta el piano para recargarse sobre él, yo por mi parte me senté en el banco más cercano.

—Estábamos tomando un descanso…— Comentó Alfred y su voz delataba el nerviosismo por el que estaba pasando, yo por mi parte evite mirarlo para no levantar más sospechas.

—Les vengo a dar las partituras que me pidieron, de hecho, esta es una canción que no sé por qué no se las había dado antes, está hecha para violín, sin embargo el acompañamiento del piano tiene que ser muy bueno y el acoplamiento es muy difícil en la mayoría de los casos, no hay muchos dúos que se atrevan a tocar esta canción…— Yo me levanté de mi asiento motivado por la curiosidad, Alfred también se acercó al maestro para darle una mirada a las hojas con las notas.

No supe en que momento fue que Alfred colocó su brazo sobre mi hombro usándome para recargarse más cómodamente, yo solo le lance una mirada amenazadora, él por su parte me sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Suena interesante~— Murmuró Alfred leyendo las notas. —Sí, quiero escuchar a Arthur tocarla, seguro que sufre un poco— Comentó burlonamente, yo solo solté un bufido en desacuerdo.

—El que va a sufrir serás tú intentando seguirme Jones— Contraataque con toda seguridad, ya había pasado antes por canciones los bastante complicadas como para saber que podía tocar cualquier cosa.

—¡Así se habla, Arthur! Bueno chicos, la dejo en sus manos y realmente les deseo suerte en los ensayos, si tienen algún problema no duden en buscarme— Ambos asentimos y el maestro se fue entre rápidas despedidas porque debía volver a dar sus clases, una vez que estuvimos a solas, yo me dedique a observar las notas, aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta eran bastante complejas, sobre todo porque tendría que ir rápido, mucho más rápido que con el " _Poupée Valsante_ ".

Alfred silbó una nota ascendente impresionado con mis notas, las suyas eran solo de acompañamiento por lo que eran un tanto más sencillas, nada que fuera a representar un verdadero reto para él, lo único difícil sería el acoplamiento conmigo, pero él tenía la suficiente confianza en nuestros duetos para saber que podríamos lograrlo, yo mismo lo creía así siempre que tocábamos algo nuevo.

El título de la canción era _"La Campanella"_ y el que fuera una canción completamente extraña para mí solo le agregaba más dificultad, tendría que estudiarla antes de la práctica.

—¿Cuál es su opinión Maestro Kirkland? — Alfred pareció notarlo todo porque su pregunta fue en tono de burla, yo solo fruncí el ceño.

—Nada que no pueda lograr Jones… — Declaré con decisión, él por su parte beso mi frente y me dio una sonrisa de lo más luminosa.

—Lo sé, es imposible que no puedas lograr una canción~ es una de las cosas que amo de ti— No pude evitar caer en su ternura de nuevo, aquel cumplido me dio la confianza suficiente para saber que lo lograría antes de lo que pensaba.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, hay algo que te vaya a costar trabajo? — Le pregunte aunque yo mismo ya sabía la respuesta.

—Nada de nada, lo mío es más simple a comparación de las tuyas— Asentí de enterado y coloqué mis notas en el atril.

—Bueno, ¿me harás compañía en las prácticas o prefieres tomarte un descanso? — Desde que estábamos juntos no había práctica en la que Alfred no me ayudara o yo a él, por lo que la sonrisa que puso con mi pregunta fue más que suficiente como respuesta.

—¿Bromeas? No hay nada que me guste más que escucharte mientras practicas… además haces unas caras muy lindas~— No pude evitar sonrojarme con eso, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello de las caras, no había manera de saber si de verdad hacía rostros raros mientras practicaba y eso solo aumento mi vergüenza.

—¿Q-qué tipo de rostro hago? — Pregunté titubeante por la posible respuesta, Alfred solo sonrió de forma traviesa.

—Unos muy lindos~— Contestó con tono burlón yo solo trate de amenazarlo con la mirada para que respondiera mejor que eso, pero él salió de mi alcance y se ubicó en su lugar del piano, para poder observar mi práctica.

Estuve practicando hasta ya entrada la noche, Alfred no se despegó de mi ni un instante más que para traer refrigerios para ambos, por mi parte no había ninguna queja, me gustaba tener la mirada de Alfred sobre mí, era como darme fuerzas a la hora de tocar y mis notas salían cada vez más precisas.

—Wow, en tan solo un día avanzaste bastante…— Comentó Alfred mirando de nuevo las hojas para medir el avance que llevaba. —Dos días más y la terminas~— Alfred a esas alturas ya conocía bien mis tiempo y practicas por lo que su opinión fue bastante acertada.

—Las notas no son el problema… el problema será cuando tenga que seguirlas todas de una sola vez y a la velocidad correspondiente— Comenté yo pensativo, por suerte había algunas pausas en donde el piano rellenaba el silencio, además había algunas partes en donde la tonada se hacía más lenta y sencilla, en otras palabras, no iba a ser un imposible completarla.

—¿Entonces tres o cuatro días? —

—¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Eres demasiado impaciente como para no poder esperar ese tiempo? — Pregunté mirándolo de reojo, Alfred solo se rió como si lo hubiera descubierto.

—No, bueno un poco… pero realmente me gusta verte practicar, así que puedo esperar el tiempo que sea— Alfred se estiró perezosamente y me ayudó con mi violín mientras salíamos al pasillo para tomar el elevador que nos llevaría a nuestras habitaciones.

—Bien, mañana puedes ayudarme con el ritmo si quieres… de esa manera no te aburrirás tanto— Con aquello pude notar como se le iluminaba el rostro, para ser sincero yo también me sentía impaciente a veces por tocar con él, el elevador se abrió en nuestro piso al fin.

Alfred no respondió con palabras solo me abrazo melosamente arrastrándome con él hasta su habitación, yo no pude detenerlo, a veces mostraba una fuerza terrible que aunque quisiera apartarlo me era imposible por la forma en la que se pegaba a mí.

—¿Para qué me arrastraste aquí? Déjame volver a mi habitación— Reclamé de lo más avergonzado, Alfred se aseguró de bloquearme la puerta para que no pudiera salir, yo solo pude mirar alrededor reconociendo el desastre que siempre tenía en su habitación, no era que no hubiera entrado antes así, pero siempre me avergonzaba de alguna manera estar a solas con él, al menos en nuestras habitaciones.

—Quédate solo un rato, quiero mostrarte algo~— Accedí entre dientes, Alfred puso el seguro en la puerta y trato de encontrar algo entre la pila de cosas que tenía en su mueble junto a la cama. —Ven, siéntate— Me pidió invitándome con ligeros golpes en su cama, indicándome que me sentara a su lado, yo solo resople y fui hasta su lado, en cuanto me senté vi que había estado buscando su reproductor, me dio uno de los audífonos y me lo coloque en lo que él se colocaba el suyo y buscaba la canción.

—¿Has escuchado esta canción antes? — La canción comenzó a reproducirse y me sonó totalmente desconocida, se titulaba _"A Thousan Years",_ aunque mis gustos musicales se habían modificado un poco después de conocer a Alfred y escuchar todas sus recomendaciones todavía seguía aprendiendo en cuanto a música más moderna.

—Nunca la había escuchado, tiene una bonita letra…— Comenté de pronto poniendo atención a la letra, era bastante romántica pero sin llegar a lo cursi.

—Y hay algo aún mejor que eso, Marie la escogió para nosotros… está trabajando en los arreglos para que podamos tocarla entre los tres, anoche me la envió y me hizo prometerle que te la mostraría— La canción llevaba piano de fondo por lo que no sería nada difícil hacer los arreglos para el cello y para violín.

—Suena bien, ya quiero escuchar como sonara con su cello…— Comenté con una sonrisa, me hacía un poco de ilusión poder tocar con un cello, jamás lo había hecho por lo que sería genial intentarlo.

Alfred se recostó en su cama y me jaló con él, ambos nos quedamos mirando al techo el resto de la canción, en mi mente me dedique a tocar con mi violín todas las notas de la canción y sabía que Alfred la estaría tocando en su piano mentalmente también.

—Será una colaboración maravillosa…— Comenté una vez que la canción concluyo, Alfred tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos como una respuesta silenciosa.

—Me dijo algo también…— Comentó Alfred de pronto con un tono más serio, por mi cabeza pasaron mil ideas ¿acaso ella al fin le había confesado a Alfred lo que sentía? El corazón se me detuvo con la idea.

—¿Algo de qué? — Pregunté sin poder evitar que el temor se reflejara en mi voz.

—Me dijo que siempre me escuchabas tocar detrás de la puerta de la sala de ensayo ¿es cierto?— Sentí mi rostro más caliente que nunca y solo se me ocurrió taparme el rostro con el brazo con la esperanza de que Alfred no me descubriera, Alfred por su parte notó mi reacción y apretó más mi mano con la suya como si yo pudiera escapar, y ganas no me faltaban. —¿Por qué nunca entraste?—

—Porque pensé que estabas enojado por nunca haberte respondido sobre la prueba final, no tenía manera de poder mirarte a la cara— Respondí de lo más avergonzado, admitir aquello no era sencillo y menos porque todo lo recordaba con tanta claridad.

—¿Entonces era por eso…?— Murmuró Alfred más como pensando en voz alta que haciéndome una verdadera pregunta, se levantó bruscamente y me descubrió el rostro para encarar mi mirada. —¡Nunca estuve enojado! Si no te busque antes fue porque de verdad pensé que me odiabas, en todo ese tiempo quería hablarte pero también fue cuando descubrí que me gustabas bastante y no sabía que hacer al respecto, no sabía que debía decirte y el tiempo se me fue pensando en lo que debía hacer— Me sentí un poco mal al escuchar aquello, yo había estado igual o peor que Alfred.

—Yo estaba igual, no sabía que debía hacer o decir— Murmuré sin despegar la mirada del techo, Alfred volvió a presionar mi mano cariñosamente.

—En fin eso ya paso y debo decir que cuando entraste aquella vez sentí una emoción increíble y lo único en que podía pensar era en poder volver a tocar contigo— Me sentí bastante tranquilo con aquella confesión, yo también me alegraba de que Marie me hiciera entrar aquella vez, aunque había sido terrible al principio había roto con aquel miedo que tenía de enfrentarme a Alfred de nuevo.

—¿Acaso tienes la cabeza llena de música? ¿Solo me quieres para tocar contigo? — Pregunté con tono burlón, Alfred solo me miró desde su lugar y me sonrió comprendiendo la broma.

—Tú eres el que está siempre en mi cabeza Artie~— Contestó antes de besarme un poco para retirarse con una sonrisa satisfecha. —¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche conmigo? — Sentí un vuelco en el estómago con su pregunta, no sabía que responder, lo miré intentando descubrir lo que pretendía, sin embargo no encontré nada fuera de lo normal.

—Y-yo…— Lo dude por un momento pero la manera en la que Alfred tomaba mi mano me dijo que no me soltaría dijera lo que dijera. —S-solo si te levantas temprano para las clases…— Murmuré accediendo a pasar la noche ahí, Alfred soltó uno de aquellos pequeños gritos de triunfo y me abrazo con fuerza.

Aunque cada noche soñaba con aquello, estarlo viviendo era algo completamente diferente, dormir entre los brazos de Alfred era mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado, su calidez me envolvió por completo y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas era la mejor melodía que podría haber escuchado, fue eso lo que necesite para darme cuenta de que quería aquello, quería a Alfred junto a mi toda la vida y por ello me aferre a él deseando que esto pudiera durar para siempre.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Alfred me encontró en la azotea esa mañana, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, solo reaccione cuando sentí sus manos cubriendo mis ojos, sonreí de lo más a gusto con la acción tan familiar.

—Y sigues sin alterarte…— Murmuró suspirando en mi oído y presionando un beso en mi cuello, mi cuerpo se estremeció traicionándome por un momento pero la calma que Alfred me transmitía era mayor que mis miedos e inseguridades siempre.

—Es imposible no reconocer tus manos… por eso no necesito intentar adivinar quién eres, además tu eres el único que hace eso siempre— Contesté dejando que me abrazara por la espalda y recargara su barbilla en mi hombro, incluso me atreví a tomar sus manos entre las mías.

—¿En qué pensabas? — Preguntó de pronto, yo sentí un poco de calor en el rostro al pensar en la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—En la canción que me mostraste ayer…— No era una mentira, había estado pensando en ella, no en la colaboración que haríamos, más bien pensaba en la letra y lo cierta que era, al menos en el aspecto de mis sentimientos por Alfred, lo amaría por cien años más.

—Es una bonita canción~— Solo sonreí manteniendo mis pensamientos para mí, en algún momento se lo diría, le confesaría que iba a amarlo por siempre y que cada canción de amor me recordaría a él, le diría que no quería volver a tocar nada si no estaba a mi lado y que quería pasar con él lo que me quedaba de vida, que estaba enamorado de él y que estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo sin ninguna reserva.

Alfred pareció leerlo en mi sonrisa o quizás en mi mirada porque también sonrió ligeramente y me robó un beso ligero.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a clases…— Me adelante a la puerta y Alfred no tardó en alcanzarme, las clases fueron bastante ligeras ese día o quizá era porque al fin me iba haciendo la idea de que Alfred estaba conmigo y no se iba a ir a ningún lado, al fin podía amarlo sabiendo que él aceptaría mis sentimientos sin límite alguno.

—¡Arthur! — El grito familiar llego de mi espalda, me quede esperando a que Marie me alcanzara y en cuanto estuvo cerca la salude con una sonrisa sincera. —¿Alfred te mostró la canción que le envíe?— Preguntó colgándose bien el estuche de su cello al hombro, todavía no podía comprender como una chica tan pequeña como ella podía cargar semejante instrumento con esa facilidad.

—Lo hizo, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que sonará de maravilla con los tres instrumentos— Ella sonrió de lo más orgullosa y emocionada.

—Me alegra que les gustará… ya casi termino con los arreglos para el violín, lo difícil es el piano— Era comprensible que Marie no estuviera tan familiarizada con el piano y aunque yo sabía un poco no era suficiente para serle de ayuda.

—Podrías trabajar eso con Alfred, nosotros tenemos una canción nueva pero no podemos tocarla hasta que yo practique un poco mi parte…— Comenté de pronto, eso le quitaría el aburrimiento mientras que yo alistaba mi parte de la canción.

—Pues me ayudaría bastante… ¿Crees que este bien hoy? — La forma en la que me lo preguntaba me daba a entender que ella no buscaba molestarnos en ningún aspecto.

—Está bien, lo salvaras de su aburrimiento… y lograras que se mantenga entretenido hasta que yo logré completar mi parte de la canción— Le aseguré con tranquilidad, Alfred vivía para tocar por lo que no era justo que yo lo acaparará siempre y más aún si no podía tocar mientras yo practicaba.

—¡Ya está! Entonces hablaré con él al respecto— Marie me siguió hasta la sala de ensayo, convencer a Alfred no fue difícil, sin embargo noté que estaba aceptando solo porque yo estaba ahí para pedírselo también y ya que era la sala del piano tuve que dejarlos y buscar otra sala de ensayo libre.

Contrario a lo que había pensado que sería, al no tener el apoyo constante Alfred fue un poco más difícil concentrarme, pero me sentía a gusto con eso, así se sorprendería un poco cuando me escuchara tocar la canción terminada.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no fue hasta que la puerta se abrió y Alfred entró por ella, cuando me tuve que preguntar cuanto tiempo llevaba practicando, Alfred solo me dio una sonrisa y entró cerrando otra vez detrás de sí.

—Continua, quiero escuchar lo que llevas avanzado~— Todas las salas tenía algún lugar en donde los oyentes se pudieran sentar, Alfred fue hasta el fondo y se sentó en el banco de una esquina.

—¿Terminaste de ayudar a Marie o te escapaste en una distracción? — Le pregunté pasando las hojas del atril hasta volver a las primeras notas, Alfred soltó una risita.

—¿Has visto la hora? — Titubee un poco y al final no respondí nada, no había visto la hora en ningún momento, seguro que ya era tarde, solo me encogí de hombros y comencé a tocar desde el principio.

La mirada de Alfred sobre mí me puso algo nervioso al principio pero después sentí esa tranquilidad que solo él podía transmitirme, mis notas se hicieron cada vez más precisas y seguras, de un momento a otro ya estaba tocando al ritmo correspondiente sin ningún problema.

Me sentía capaz de llegar hasta el final de la canción, pero decidí parar hasta donde había estado practicando, no quería forzarme y arruinarlo.

—Y eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora…— Comenté dejando mi violín en el estuche, sentí a mis dedos reclamar el abuso de tanto tiempo practicando.

—¿Es broma? Prácticamente lo tienes Artie…— Me sentí orgulloso y abrumado con el comentario, Alfred me alcanzo y con una delicadeza increíble tomó mis manos y deposito un beso suave en cada una, no pude evitar sonrojarme con la bella acción, había algo en la mirada de Alfred al mirar mis manos, algo como una devoción infinita. —No debería dejarte practicar tanto, vas a lastimarte si lo haces así— Agregó con una sonrisa igual a su mirada, no era un reproche y lo supe enseguida. —Es ya media noche…— Yo me sorprendí un poco con aquello, no creía que fuera verdad.

—¿De verdad? — Pregunté un poco escéptico, podría ser que Alfred me estuviera jugando una broma, como siempre, sin embargo la seriedad de Alfred al respecto me aseguro que no bromeaba esta vez.

—Te he estado escuchando durante tres horas afuera de la puerta— Se encogió de hombros y me dio una sonrisa cómplice. —Sonabas muy bien, el no mirar al músico te permite escuchar de una forma muy distinta la música que sale, ahora comprendo por qué escuchabas de esa forma mi Nocturne…— Sentí un poco de vergüenza al pensar en aquellos días, el que Marie le hubiera dicho aquello era terrible sin embargo no se lo reprochaba, quizá Alfred había tenido derecho a saberlo.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que he estado pensando en decirte respecto a eso… Ven conmigo— Cerré mi estuche y antes de poder tomarlo Alfred lo alcanzó y se lo llevo con él hasta la puerta, yo lo seguí con un suspiro resignado, seguro que sabía que mis dedos estaban tan entumecidos como para que incluso la cosa más ligera me pesara más de lo normal.

Subimos hasta la azotea, elegí aquel lugar porque el aire era lo suficientemente frío como para darme el valor que necesitaba, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi respiración estaba como pausada, me estremecí un poco por las emociones que tenía dentro.

Alfred debió notar lo nervioso que estaba por lo que hizo lo que siempre hacía, en lugar de presionarme fingió no mirarme para no ponerme más nervioso y camino hasta el borde de la azotea, colocó mi estuche en el suelo a su lado con cuidado y se quedó así, con la mirada clavada a las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, esperando a que yo dijera lo que tenía que decirle, siempre esperando paciente por mí.

Caminé hasta alcanzarlo, debía decirlo cerca de él porque mi voz amenazaba con no salir y quería que lo escuchará claramente, pegué mí frente a su espalda y aunque no supe cómo, de un momento a otro mis manos estaban bien aferradas a la tela de su chaqueta, solté un suspiro hondo y largo antes de comenzar.

—No soy de los que suela hacer esto, no lo hago nunca, ni con mi propia familia…— Comencé con la voz extrañamente tranquila y clara, Alfred no contestó, pero sabía que estaba escuchando, sabía que su mirada está en la ciudad pero sus pensamientos y sentidos estaban concentrados en mí, eso me dio el valor para seguir adelante.

—Alfred, eres muy importante para mí, eres lo más importante que tengo, te has convertido en lo que siempre he querido y querré de aquí en adelante… Te he dicho la razón por la que nunca entraba a escucharte cuando tocabas, pero ahora quiero que sepas la razón por la que siempre volvía a esa puerta, la razón por la que siempre me paraba ahí y escuchaba por horas el sonido de tu piano— Me detuve a respirar un poco, sentí un calor sofocante en mi cara, pero era difícil saber si era por lo cerca que estaba de Alfred o por lo avergonzado que me sentía.

—Es porque te amo, te amo de una manera tan intensa que cuando me daba cuenta estaba de nuevo siempre frente a esa puerta, te amo de una manera en la que me aterra la sola idea de que te vayas, te amo de tal manera que ya no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti…— Mi voz se cortó un poco y mi cuerpo entero tembló, no había y nunca habría manera de transmitir los sentimientos en palabras, las emociones siempre serían más grandes, más fuertes que cualquier palabra que existiera pero estaba dando mi mejor intento y no quería parar.

—Te amo de una manera en la que quiero, deseo y sueño con una vida a tú lado… y no bromeo— Terminé con la voz vuelta un hilillo, aquello más que una declaración parecía un capricho expresado, pero no me importaba, solo me importaba él y su respuesta.

Alfred soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se dio la vuelta con urgencia, no pude ver su mirada pero no fue necesario, sus labios me dieron la respuesta, me beso con la misma intensidad de los sentimientos que tenía por él, nuestro beso no fue como nuestras música, no llevaba ningún ritmo ni compás, era acelerado, necesitado y torpe, como una melodía recién aprendida o mejor aún, como todas nuestras melodías juntas, sin ningún sentido pero con todos los sentimientos impresos en el.

Los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaron con los míos con naturalidad y suavidad, me dio la impresión de que Alfred no tenía el roce amable, sino más bien que siempre me tocaba con devoción y cariño.

Es un error decir que en esos momentos no puedes pensar en nada, yo creo que es todo lo contrario, en esos momentos es cuando de verdad piensas en todo, yo por lo menos pensaba en cuanto lo amaba, en cuanto más lo amaría, en el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, en el calor de mi rostro y en los latidos de nuestros corazones, en el frío del aire y el calor de nuestros cuerpos, en las luces de la ciudad y en el amor que iluminaba todavía más que eso mi corazón.

Alfred me sumergió entre sus brazos y al fin pude notar que estaba temblando también, supe que no era por el frío.

—Vas a volverme loco… De verdad que te amo demasiado— Me susurró al oído con la respiración agitada, sentí el latido de su corazón y grabé esa sensación en mi mente, esa noche nos quedamos en la azotea, hablando de tonterías, del futuro, de la música, de los sueños, las esperanzas y sobre todo de amor, del amor más puro y sincero que se puede tener por alguien más, del amor que nos teníamos.

Lo envié a su habitación justo después del amanecer y regrese a la mía a arreglarme para las clases, pese a todo no me sentía cansado, estaba más lleno de energía que nunca y todo a mi alrededor parecía tener más color, más sonido, más vida.

Alfred me arrastró a la sala de ensayo después de las clases con la excusa de ayudarme un rato con el ritmo de la Campanella en lo que Marie salía de sus propias clases, yo no puse resistencia, ya era tiempo de empezar a armar el dueto y aunque era seguro que no saldría tan perfecto por ser la primera vez, tocar con el piano de Alfred me serviría de guía para saber lo que debía pulir más.

La puerta estaba abierta y el piano color chocolate ya nos esperaba a mitad de la sala, Alfred dejó caer su mochila junto al banco del piano y acarició emocionado las teclas del piano antes de sentarse frente a el.

Tuve la sensación de que éramos dos locos de la música, ambos enamorados de nuestros propios instrumentos.

Marie nos encontró practicando, pasó en silencio hasta el fondo y escuchó nuestro progreso con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cello a su lado, me detuve hasta donde había estado practicando y Alfred me imitó de inmediato.

—Realmente hablabas en serio con lo de dejarme atrás ¿verdad? Apenas y pude alcanzarte en algunas partes— Comentó Alfred con una sonrisa ladeada, yo le di una igual pero más arrogante.

—Por supuesto que lo decía en serio— Declaré burlonamente, lo había notado, el ritmo de la canción hacía muy complicado el acoplamiento entre los dos instrumentos, sin embargo también era muy consciente de las capacidades de Alfred y de lo bien que lo había hecho para ser nuestro primer intento, eso me llenaba de confianza para más adelante.

—Para mí que estás perdiendo el toque, Al— Comentó Marie burlonamente mientras me guiñaba el ojo, Alfred hizo una serie de muecas en desacuerdo, Marie y yo aprovechamos para reírnos un poco de él. —Por eso estoy aquí, para que quedes decente frente al violín de Arthur y mi cello en A Thousand Years— Agregó Marie con una risita malévola.

—Que malvados son los dos…— Se quejó Alfred como un niño pequeño.

—En ese caso yo los dejo, tengo que seguir practicando mi parte…— Comenté guardando mi violín y las notas en mi mochila.

—Iré a buscarte para la cena Artie~— Comentó Alfred apresuradamente, era su forma de advertirme que esta vez no me dejaría practicar hasta tan tarde, yo solo asentí resignado.

—¡Oh Arthur, si puedes dale una mirada a esto, aceptaré cualquier cambio que quieras hacer! — Marie me entregó las partituras de la canción que tocaríamos los tres y yo las recibí con gusto.

—Claro, le daré una mirada, gracias— Realmente estaba ansioso por tocar aquella canción, cada vez que la escuchaba en el reproductor de Alfred escuchaba a mi violín en el fondo, por lo que sería muy sencillo aprenderla o detectar los cambios que necesitara hacerle, me las lleve conmigo para revisarla ese mismo día.

Mientras buscaba otra sala de ensayo leía cada nota escrita en el papel y ya escuchaba como sonaría en mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta ya estaba más que emocionado de poder tocarla, era una canción de una belleza extraordinaria, supe que pausaría por un rato la campanella y me dejaría llevar por esa otra nueva canción.

Esta vez fui más consciente de la hora, la revisé unas cuantas veces calculando más o menos el momento en el que Alfred llegaría, cerca de las siete el cansancio de pasar la noche sin dormir me hacía bostezar a cada cinco minutos, agradecí profundamente escuchar el toque en la puerta, me sonreí un poco, era extraño que Alfred tocara la puerta en lugar de entrar pero a veces lo hacía, por lo que fui abrirle.

Me sorprendí un poco al encontrar a Richard en el marco de la puerta.

—Lamento mucho interrumpirte, pero a ninguno de mis otros alumnos le he dado la campanella por lo que deseaba descubrir quien la tocaba, basto acercarme un poco para saber que eras tú… tu estilo es único, preciso y fuerte… aprendiste mucho el año pasado— Lo invite a pasar a la sala y ambos nos sentamos en el fondo de la sala.

—Lo sé, realmente aprendí bastante el año pasado…— Admití con una sonrisa porque en mi mente apareció Alfred, siempre él enseñándome sobre como amar la música. —En parte se lo debo, gracias por eso…— Agradecí un poco avergonzado, le debía mucho a aquel maestro y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para agradecerle el haberme presentado con Alfred aquella vez.

—Bueno Arthur yo sabía el potencial que tenías, por ello me encargue de que aprendieras a sacarlo sin los límites que siempre te ponías…— Ya no lograba recordar aquello, ahora la música que tocaba siempre estaba ligada a un sentimiento y ya no podía imaginarme tocando de otra manera. —Además ayudaste bastante a Alfred, no me extraña verlo tan pegado a ti en este año…— Mi cara ardió un poco al recordar el día en que Rick había entrado inesperadamente a la sala del piano y nos había descubierto en algo casi demasiado vergonzoso.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué practicas solo? ¿Se pelearon? — La segunda pregunta se me hizo un poco divertida porque siempre estábamos peleando, nunca en serio, pero lo hacíamos.

—No, está ayudando a Marie con la parte del piano para una canción que tocaremos los tres… solo que decidí aprovechar el tiempo para practicar mi parte de la campanella…— Respondí y casi al instante Rick mostró la emoción de siempre por la noticia.

—Eso suena bien, Marie es brillante, va muy por delante de sus compañeros con el cello, se nota que realmente ama tocarlo…— Yo asentí de acuerdo con aquello, ella misma me lo había confesado así que no era extraño saber que era la mejor de su clase. —Siempre creí que haría un buen dueto con Alfred, incluso son muy unidos, desde el principio se llevaron muy bien— No me sorprendía escuchar aquello, yo mismo era testigo de la buena conexión que Marie y Alfred tenían, pero mirándolo desde la nueva perspectiva que tenía de ellos ahora era algo totalmente diferente a lo que podía ver la gente.

—Son como hermanos…— Murmuré pensando en voz alta, Rick me puso la mano en el hombro y asintió con una sonrisa dándome la razón total.

—Exactamente, diste con la definición perfecta… y ahora que lo pienso, aunque su dueto hubiese funcionado Alfred en definitiva no habría aprendido nada tocando con ella, Marie es de las que se deja llevar demasiado también, ambos son músicos similares, necesitan de alguien que les ponga un freno…— Aunque el maestro no lo dijo yo lo supe por su mirada, yo era ese freno.

—En fin, me alegra que ayudaras a Alfred y que se lleven tan bien, al principio pensé terminarían odiándose después de unos días… me sorprendí bastante cuando vino a pedirme ayuda con la canción que tocaron en la prueba final…— Para mí había sido más que una sorpresa aquella vez, ahora todo estaba claro, pero en aquel tiempo todo era demasiado confuso para mí.

—Para mí también fue una sorpresa que me pidiera tocar con él… sobre todo con el talento que tiene, seguro que me hubiera ganado de haber tocado separados…— Comenté como si nada, era cierto, Alfred habría logrado tocar los corazones de la gente y seguro que lo habrían amado, más que a mis notas perfectas y fuerte.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, hasta ahora tú eres el único capaz de superarlo, pero te subestimas mucho y por ello no dejas salir todo tu potencial, por ello me empeñe en hacer que te soltaras y descubrieras otras formas de tocar— Me sentí completamente alagado con eso, era la primera vez que Rick me hacía un cumplido así, siempre lo había visto como el maestro destinado a reprocharme mis debilidades como músico.

—Entiendo, pero olvida algo, Alfred jamás se quedaría atrás, ni siquiera si se trata de mi… en el fondo en tan competitivo como yo…— Comenté yo con la satisfacción de poder asegurar aquello, porque significaba que conocía a Alfred hasta ese nivel, Rick soltó una carcajada en acuerdo conmigo.

—Tienes razón, es por eso que me alegra que se lleven tan bien, ambos están avanzando juntos y al mismo tiempo… estoy seguro de que en pocos años van a acumular grandes logros juntos— Mi corazón vibró con las palabras de Rick, aquello era lo que más anhelaba, un futuro en el que estuviera bien estar junto a Alfred, un futuro en el que la gente amara nuestra música y los triunfos no solo fueran míos o de él, sino nuestros.

—Realmente queremos eso…— Comenté con simpleza y sinceridad, Rick sonrió complacido.

—Lo harán, su música es perfecta hasta ahora, y estoy seguro de que seguirán mejorando… Bueno, te dejo seguir… Creo que no necesitas ayuda, sonabas muy bien, el ritmo es perfecto, como se esperaba en ti, ahora siento algo de pena por Al, tendrá que esforzarse por alcanzarte en esta canción…— Richard se levantó y salió por la puerta dejándome con una sensación aún más agradable en el pecho.

Estaba un poco cansado por lo que decidí dejarlo hasta ahí por ese día, además de un momento a otro tenía una urgencia de ver el rostro de Alfred que no lo dude ni un segundo más y guarde todo para ir a buscarlo.

Todo estaba en silencio en la sala del piano, toque suavemente y Marie fue la que me abrió, su cara fue de sorpresa total.

—Arthur, si vienes a buscar a Al se fue hace un buen rato…— Aquello me sorprendió un poco de momento.

—¿Te dijo a dónde iba? —

—Dijo que iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco y que más tarde iría a buscarte… pero eso fue hace más de una hora… creí que ya estaría contigo…—

—Seguro que anda por ahí y no ha visto la hora como siempre… Gracias Marie…— Ella se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa y yo me encaminé por el pasillo tratando de pensar en donde estaría, la respuesta me llego casi de inmediato.

Al subir en el elevador marque el último piso y fui directo a la azotea, ahí estaba, recostado contra el pavimento, con su libreta bien abrazada al pecho y una pluma que seguramente había rodado lejos cuando la soltó.

Me senté a su lado en silencio y lo observe dormir, lo despertaría solo cuando el clima comenzara a enfriarse.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luna aunque todavía no llegaba a ser llena me pareció que estaba más brillante que cualquier otro día, incluso el aire se sentía mejor, mil veces mejor que aquella vez en la que me había quedado dormido en ese mismo lugar en el que Alfred descansaba ahora.

Ya le había dicho a Alfred que lo admiraba, le había dicho que sentía su tristeza, le había dicho que también me emocionaba y me sentía ansioso cada vez que teníamos una nueva canción por tocar, le había dicho ya cuanto lo amaba y que ya no quería imaginar una vida sin él, pero me faltaba darle las gracias.

La gracias por haberme mostrado que la música se podía sentir, por haberme enseñado a tocar con el corazón, por tenerme una paciencia casi infinita, por haberme regalado sus mejores notas del piano, por haberse fijado en mí y sobre todo por amarme con la misma fuerza con la que yo lo amaba.

Sin poderme contener deposite un beso suave y rápido en sus labios, él solo se removió un poco pero me alegré de que no se despertara, quería contemplarlo un rato más así.

Decidí en ese momento que le agradecería en algún momento, y así como él me había regalado las mejores notas de su piano, yo le obsequiaría las mejores notas de mi violín…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Por hoy hasta aquí público, ya fue mucho azúcar para mi diabetes (¿?) Ok no~_

 _Las canciones que parecieron a lo largo de este capi~_

 _Only for you (Otra vez les recuerdo mi horror (sí, horror, no error) el título de la canción es River say for you y pertenece al fabuloso pianista Yimura-Sama)_

 _Poupée Valsante de Poldini (Una canción muy graciosa y divertida~ chéquenla y verán que no miento XD )_

 _Serenade del maestro Scurbeth en su versión de piano a cuatro manos (Yo amo esa canción con locura y pasión, es una de mis favoritas dentro de lo clásico)_

 _Nocturne de Chopin en su versión piano y violín (Ok, solo diré que el que Chopin sea el pianista favorito de Al y también el mío es mera coincidencia (¿?) Nah, mentira, mi pianista favorito es Ludovico Einaudi~ pero le tengo un gran amor a Chopin 3 )_

 _La campanella de Paganini en su versión piano y violín (Realmente admiró mucho esa canción, que valor de los violinistas~)_

 _._

 _._

 _Pasando a otro tema, la pregunta es~_

 _¿Explícito o censurado?_

 _Ustedes deciden, tomen en cuenta la trama, la dulzura, la tranquilidad y eso... No dejen que su diablillo en el hombro contesté por ustedes (?)_

 _No es nada, pero NADA normal que yo escriba esto tan seguido y ustedes lo saben de sobra ¿no? Sin embargo, así como tengo mis razones para no escribirlos, también tengo mis razones para sí hacerlo…_

 _En fin, es su decisión, les diré también el por qué pienso que meterlo sería bueno (lo diré estilo de_ _ **Alma Mikan**_ _(usando colores~)) "Compositor de Amor" fue pura ternura, es decir un rosa claro y puro con algo de blanca melancolía, este es eso mismo pero es justo que llegue a ser un rojo intenso y hermoso~ Además de que estos dos van muy bien~_

 _No mal entiendan, de que va a pasar, va a pasar, eso ya está destinado XD solo quiero que me digan si lo pongo bien como va o solo algo romántico que lo insinué~_

 _Además ya escribí uno así que podré con este (¿?) O.o creo…_

 _._

 _._

 _Otras cosas… mmm…las últimas escenas las escribí con la canción A Thousand Years de Christina Perri, es hermosa, léanlo mientras la escuchan (¿?)_

 _Eso sería todo, de aquí sinceramente no sé con qué me iré… le traigo unas ganas enormes a The Writer probablemente iré allá, o también tengo en la cabeza una idea nueva que me esclavizaría tan chido como Cartas de un Extraño, la actualización sería similar, la trama es otra onda XD_

 _Pero no sé, todavía no decido… pero estén al pendiente, yo volveré con algo :3_

 _¡Chao!_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur, etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, ni las canciones que aparecerán aquí e insisto tampoco son de Alfred o Arthur…_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Mmm… sí, una, ya lo mencione en el cap anterior, aquí habrá posible Lemon o en su caso Lime… no lo sé, descúbranlo ustedes mismas XDDD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _¿Qué les digo? Esto ya está completamente planeado y no sé porque pese a ello me sigue costando tanto trabajo escribirlo…_

 _Tuve unos días en los que mi maldad bajo mucho y recordé el sentimiento con el que escribí "Compositor de Amor" pero solo fue un segundo XDD Al menos aproveché para escribir la escena más difícil u.u_

 _Pero bueno, le sigo teniendo bastante amor a esto y por ello me esfuerzo en que salga bonito, espero que sientan todo mi amor en esto._

 _¡A leer!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~**_ _ **De Amor, Fama y Música**_ _ **~*~**_

Un paso más cerca, si lo pensaba bien cada paso que daba me llevaba más y más cerca de Alfred y eso era porque había elegido caminar a su lado, recorrer el camino hacía el mismo sueño que él tenía. Nuestro sueño compartido.

No sabía lo que Alfred estaba soñando en esos momentos pero escucharlo murmurar mi nombre me dio una idea la conexión que ambos manteníamos.

Mientras yo pensaba en él, él soñaba conmigo, mientras que yo tocaba para él, él lo hacía para mí.

Nunca había creído en esas cosas tan absurdas como las almas gemelas o un ser destinado a estar junto a otro, pero nuestra conexión no era del todo musical, iba más allá, era algo tan fuerte y drástico que llegaba a nuestros pensamientos, a nuestros latidos. ¿Y si Alfred era mi alma gemela? ¿Y si él estaba destinado a ser mío y yo de él desde el principio?

La idea me hizo reír un poco, yo estaba tan enamorado que hubiese creído ciegamente que el destino nos unió porque así debía ser.

Alfred se despertó mientras yo escribía notas en mi propia libreta, su sonrisa se iluminó al descubrirme, por mi parte intenté descubrir cómo es que alguien podía lucir tan encantador y radiante como él al despertar, no era lógico para nada.

—¿Qué escribes? — Preguntó acomodándose a mi lado, yo cerré mi cuaderno y lo dejé a un lado.

—Una canción…— Contesté con una sonrisita traviesa, era mi turno de devolverle sus palabras, ahora lo sabía, el día en que yo me había quedado dormido en la azotea él había estado escribiendo " _For you"_ y por eso es que me había estado mirando tan intensamente en esos días.

—Mmmm…— Se encogió de hombros, me dio una sonrisa cómplice y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí que su cabello me rozaba la mejilla y aquello se convirtió en un deja vú. —¿No vas a decirme que soy lindo mientras duermo? — No pude contener la risa con aquella pregunta.

—No, roncas como loco y hablas dormido— Bromeé con algunas carcajadas de por medio, él también rió un poco.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? — Recordé mi nombre en sus labios, y mis mejillas se encendieron, él debió notarlo porque rió un poco más.

—No lo sé… solo tú sabes lo que soñabas…— Murmuré como una débil defensa.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? — Por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de que había sido descubierto, claro que lo sabía, solo bufé como respuesta, Alfred soltó un risa triunfal. —¿Dormirás conmigo otra vez? — Preguntó de pronto en el silencio de la noche, el corazón se me aceleró pero no iba a negarme, lo sabía bien.

—Solo si no vuelves hablar a mitad del sueño…— Comenté de forma burlona.

—Mmmm… no creo soñar contigo si estas durmiendo a mi lado…— Con aquello se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme, yo la tomé a regañadientes, Alfred disfrutaba de hacer que los colores se me subieran al rostro siempre.

Esa noche volví a dormir en su habitación, al principio estaba tan nervioso que estuve a punto de construir un muro de almohadas entre nosotros, pero por supuesto Alfred se anticipó a ello y me envolvió en sus brazos inmovilizando casi por completo mis movimientos.

—Eres un poco paranoico ¿no? Eso o eres muy mal pensado…— Me susurró al oído con una risas que me sonaron de lo más burlonas y tentadoras.

—Cállate y duérmete…— Contesté con el rostro más caliente que nunca y la voz amortiguada por tratar de ocultar mi rostro, Alfred había acertado en ambas cosas, no era que no lo hubiese pensado antes, incluso antes de estar junto a él había pensado en cosas así, pero era diferente pensar que solo era una fantasía ridícula a imaginar que era posible y que estaba bien.

—Bueno si el caso es que eres un mal pensado entonces me gusta…— Otra oleada de vergüenza me subió al rostro.

—Jones, juro que te patearé de la cama y volveré a mi habitación si no te callas ahora…— Murmuré lo más amenazante que pude, Alfred soltó otra de esas risas que hacían vibrar su pecho por lo sinceras y profundas que eran.

—Ya, ya… solo estoy jugando…— Aquello me tranquilizo un poco y me dio el valor para abrazarlo también, me gustaba la sensación de poder tocarlo, de saber que a él no le molestaba qué pensará de más ese tipo de cercanía y que por el contrario le gustaran los malos pensamientos que podría llegar a tener con él, porque sí los tenía, vaya que los tenía, pero había una línea muy grande entre imaginar y llevarlo a cabo, y poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de que cruzar esa línea sería casi imposible para mí.

El amor era una cosa muy extraña, te arrastraba de una forma tan fuerte que podía, en un segundo, convertirse en pasión irresistible, o por el contrario, lo hace tan sutilmente que puede ser lo más puro que puedas encontrar en el mundo.

Para mí, Alfred era el tipo de amor puro, quizá porque la pasión la guardábamos para nuestra música, ahí si éramos apasionados, como dos locos enamorados de la música. Además su calor no era como fuego capaz de quemarme, era más bien un abrigo y un refugio en donde me podía quedar tranquilo y a gusto.

Ser abrazado por Alfred era como entrar a casa en navidad, encontrar la chimenea encendida y las pláticas divertidas de toda tu familia de fondo invitándote a unirte a una cena cocinada con amor. Era eso simplemente, sentir que llegabas a un lugar donde pertenecías, un hogar.

—Buenas noches, Arthur— Alfred rozó sus labios con los míos y eso fue suficiente para hacerme sentir mil cosas, no necesitaba más que eso, porque yo sentía en lo profundo del corazón que Alfred era mío y de nadie más.

—Buenas noches…— Murmuré con un suspiro y descanse en sus brazos.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ De Amor, Fama y Música ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda? — Alfred entró a la sala de música sin tocar la puerta, yo no estaba tocando todavía.

—No, pero recuerdo que alguien más necesitaba tu ayuda en algo ¿te escapaste de ella? — Yo no sabía cómo iban los avances con Marie pero imaginaba que no tan bien si Alfred se la pasaba escapando cada vez que podía.

—Claro que no ¿Cuánto nos estas subestimando, Artie? Todo fue muy sencillo… hoy terminamos así que por eso estoy aquí…— No era imposible pero si una completa sorpresa, Alfred era un genio del piano, seguro que no le había costado nada armar las notas para Marie.

—Bueno, eso suena impresionante, ya quiero escuchar el resultado…— Me dio una sonrisa orgullosa con el comentario.

—Bueno nosotros también queremos escucharlo, me dijo que si estabas listo podríamos ir este fin de semana a hacer una prueba al estudio de Gil ¿qué dices, maestro del violín? — Sonreí victorioso, le había dedicado verdadero esfuerzo a la pieza de Marie esos días y la tenía lista.

—Me parece perfecto…—

.

.

.

Ese fin de semana salimos muy temprano al estudio de Gil, hicimos un montón de arreglos antes de tocar, las partituras volaban de unas manos a otras, el café y las galletas actuaban como el centro de todo el caos en la mesa, a mí no me gustaba tanto el café por ello me dedique a solo robarle unos sorbos al vaso de Alfred.

Alfred por supuesto no perdía oportunidad a molestarme un poco por cada vez, además me tomaba de la mano distraídamente y jugaba con los dedos de mi mano de vez en cuando, por primera vez no me sentí incomodo aunque estuviéramos haciendo eso en público.

Gil y Marie lo sabían y eran nuestros amigos así que de alguna forma me gustaba estar con ellos y poder corresponder los coqueteos de Alfred.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo para la primera prueba, todos nos pusimos en posición, Gil tenía un piano de cola color marrón en el estudio y sonreí al notar como le brillaban los ojos a Alfred al verlo.

La cosas fueron bien, no perfectas pero bien, aunque nos esforzábamos enserio no dejaba de ser un gusto compartido entre los cuatro y ahí no había ningún reclamo cuando alguno de nosotros se salía de ritmo o entraba pasado el momento.

Tocar con Alfred y Marie mientras Gil nos hacía señas y correcciones desde el otro lado de la cabina, era la misma escena de las partituras y las bromas volando, nuestro centro era _"a thousand years"_ y todos sentimos la canción a nuestra manera.

Nos llevó todo el fin de semana completar la canción de principio a fin, Gil tenía que trabajarlo un poco antes de entregarnos el resultado así que el domingo nos despedimos de él y volvimos a la escuela con una sonrisa de satisfacción porque sabíamos que el resultado sería fantástico.

—Chicos, prométanme que el día de su boda me dejaran tocarles esa canción— Comentó Marie con una sonrisa burlona, yo enrojecí un poco y Alfred se rió de lo más divertido con mi reacción.

—¡Por supuesto! Y si a Artie no le molesta serás nuestra madrina de anillos— Ambos me miraron esperando la respuesta de mi parte y yo simplemente sentía el rostro arder.

—A mí no me molesta…— Logré murmurar huyendo de la mirada de ambos, sabía que era una broma, pero las palabras "boda con Alfred" me ponían nervioso.

.

.

.

En esa semana logramos completar la _"campanella"_ de _Paganini_ fue un proceso difícil pero que al final valió la pena, el resultado no solo maravillo a Rick sino también a cierto personaje importante, al principio Richard lo había presentado como un profesor de intercambio, después nos revelo que era el productor musical del que nos había hablado.

—Les dije eso para evitar los nervios…— Había funcionado, no habría podido tocar de haberlo sabido, el productor nos miró con gusto a ambos y yo deje de respirar por los nervios.

—¿A alguno de ustedes les gusta el tango?— Yo negué con la cabeza, Alfred también, ninguno de los dos solíamos escuchar ese tipo de música. —Bueno, no es mucho problema, si pueden tocar algo como la _campanella_ las piezas musicales que les traigo serán pan comido para ustedes… la película trata de amor, de baile y de pasión, y las piezas son de toda clase, pero la más importante es un tango, si pueden tocar eso les aseguro que podrán con el resto de las piezas…— Los nervios me hicieron temblar ligeramente, ahí estaba, la oportunidad más sólida que nunca.

—Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos…— Declaró Alfred con esa confianza que siempre tenía en nosotros, yo me llené de esa confianza también.

—Eso espero, les llegaran muchas oportunidades, de eso no hay duda pero siempre deben aprovechar la primera, la primera oportunidad de un músico es como un trampolín, se los aseguro— No tenía no que decirnos eso, lo sabíamos y estábamos dispuestos a aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad.

—Le aseguro que estos chicos son unos genios, aprenden las canciones en muy poco tiempo y su interpretación es maravillosa— Comentó Rick con una sonrisa de orgullo, por mi parte no dije nada.

—Esa es una buena noticia ¿Les parecen bien 3 meses para la audición? Son varias canciones y quiero que se esfuercen con cada una, pero tampoco deben descuidar sus clases diarias— Aquello me puso alerta de inmediato, seguro que en ese tiempo lo lograríamos.

—Por mí no hay problema ¿Alfred? — Alfred me sonrió lleno de esa confianza.

—Perfecto, tres meses es suficiente…— Respondió con la mirada fija en la mía.

—Muy bien, me gusta su entusiasmo, Richard se encargara de entregarles las piezas… quiero que entiendan que esto es muy profesional así que esas piezas son muy valiosas, deben cuidarlas muy bien…— Todos asentimos de enterados y el productor se notó satisfecho.

—Bueno, vendré regularmente para escuchar los avances y así podremos resolver dudas, les dejo mi tarjeta, no duden en llamar por cualquier detalle… estamos en contacto…— Nos dio una tarjeta a ambos y salió de la sala con Richard para reafirmar los detalles, Alfred no dejaba de mirar la tarjeta como si fuera oro, yo sonreí al verlo, quería que mi pianista favorito triunfara y el estar a su lado en esos momento era un placer increíble.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?— La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, era mitad de semana y había toque de queda en la escuela, es decir, salir de noche era contra las reglas y si no volvías a tiempo las puertas se cerraban y tenías que pasar la noche en otro lugar, sin embargo algo en el rostro de Alfred me obligó a no rechazar la propuesta sin importar las consecuencias.

—Si el plan no es ir a McDonald's por supuesto…— Comenté con una sonrisa burlona, Alfred me miró con un puchero.

—No lo vas a superar ¿verdad?... Aquella vez apenas y me hablabas, no sabía a donde debíamos ir…— Se defendió como un niño pequeño, yo no pude evitar la risa y Alfred como venganza se pegó a mí hasta lograr hacerme sonrojar de alguna forma.

.

.

.

Esa noche Alfred fue a buscarme cerca de las 9, la escuela cerraría sus puertas a las 10 en punto por lo que supe que su plan no era regresar a nuestros dormitorios, igualmente me deje arrastrar y pasamos la puerta como dos fugitivos.

Una vez lejos de la escuela Alfred me tomó de la mano y caminamos un buen rato así, aquella ciudad siempre estaba en movimiento así que la gente abundaba a esas horas en todas las calles, la vida de la ciudad deslumbraría a cualquiera, a mí me seguía pasando cada vez que paseábamos así, algunos lugares trabajaban las 24 horas y las luces de todo tipo de letreros iluminaba por todos lados.

Caminamos cerca de una hora hasta que al fin me di cuenta del lugar al que Alfred me guiaba, en Nueva York se concentraban todo tipo de sitios hermosos los cuales visitar, Alfred había elegido el río Hudson esta vez, caminamos sobre la acera de uno de los puentes y al fin se detuvo.

—Hay una historia muy bonita en este puente…— Murmuró de ponto mirando hacia el río, yo también me asome un poco, las luces del puente se reflejaban en el agua que parecía ser infinita.

—¿Qué clase de historia? — Pregunté con curiosidad, ya que Inglaterra era mi país de origen era imposible que conociera las leyendas de América.

—Se supone que si vienes aquí con la persona que amas y se dan un beso, significa que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a tú lado…— Alfred me miró con una ternura aplastante, mi cuerpo se estremeció con esa simple mirada. —Se supone que es una prueba… que sepas la historia y aun con el peso de esa leyenda atreverte a hacerlo… No he escuchado de nadie a quien no le haya funcionado después del beso así que debe ser cierto…— Comenzaba a entender la leyenda, hacer aquello era lo equivalente a una propuesta de matrimonio, el corazón se me aceleró de solo pensarlo.

—¿Y qué sucede si la otra persona se niega desde el inicio?— Cuando lance la pregunta me di cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al preguntar algo así en esa situación, sin embargo no estaba pensando en Alfred y yo, estaba más interesado en conocer más de la historia, esperaba que Alfred no se lo tomara como un rechazo de mi parte.

—Nada, solo vuelven por donde vinieron…— Respondió con una sonrisa de lo más relajada, él lo sabía y eso me alivio, sabía que no lo había dicho con la intención de rechazarlo.

—Una historia interesante…— Murmuré con la voz un tanto más baja, los nervios en mi cuerpo se detonaron de un momento a otro, el que Alfred me estuviera contando aquello seguro que era por algo y yo sabía la respuesta pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Es más que eso, es como un símbolo de amor y unión… se dice que hay parejas en proceso de divorcio que se citan aquí, si ambos asisten a la cita significa que aún quieren estar juntos, o puedes citar a la persona que te gusta, si aparece entonces esa persona también quiere estar contigo… Y así un millón de cosas más— Explicó Alfred sin despegar la mirada del río, yo no supe que más decir, mi mente de pronto estaba en blanco, miré más allá y alcance a ver a otra pareja que caminaba de la mano.

Alfred siguió mi mirada en silencio y sonrió en cuanto ubico a la pareja que se perdía a lo lejos.

—¿Bonito no crees? Este puente ha sido testigos de millones y millones de amores, también desamores imagino, pero si vienes aquí es porque quieres que tu amor funcione y esa ilusión creo que es lo que realmente funciona…— Escuchamos un pequeño grito femenino y fuimos testigos de cómo una chica corría hacia los brazos de un chico que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, el corazón se me tranquilizo al fin.

—El puente solo es un puente… lo que lo hace especial son las promesas de amor que se hacen aquí ¿no? — A pesar de mis palabras me daba cuenta que entre más tiempo estábamos ahí más mágico se sentía todo, tal vez era el amor que se percibía entre otras parejas.

—Exactamente…— Alfred sonrió mientras me miraba de nuevo, sin verlo venir se acercó para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, el corazón se me disparó de nuevo llevando mis latidos a un ritmo de completa locura.

Al principio se inclinó despacio, como si intentara descubrir si yo iba a retroceder de último momento, pero por más nervioso que yo estuviera sabía que no iba a negarme, yo también deseaba una promesa de amor eterno, deseaba que la magia del lugar sellara nuestros destinos y nos dejara permanecer juntos por siempre.

Los labios de Alfred estaba cálidos pese al clima frío, me supieron a una promesa que se iba a cumplir, no porque estuviéramos en aquel lugar sino porque sabía que Alfred daría todo por permanecer a mi lado siempre y yo por supuesto que iba a corresponderle de igual manera.

Alfred lucía una mirada de completa alegría en cuanto nuestros labios se separaron.

—Arthur, no quiero asustarte pero te acabas de comprometer conmigo para toda la vida…— Sonreí un poco y lo abrace como una respuesta.

—Tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí… así que no quiero quejas en el futuro— Pronunciar la palabra futuro me causo una satisfacción todavía más infinita que la vista del río Hudson.

—Jamás me quejaría…— Alfred buscó de nuevo mi boca uniéndola a la suya con ternura, y yo acepte de nuevo, aceptaría las veces que fueran necesarias.

La magia de ese día me duro por varios días más, a veces cuando veía los ojos de Alfred, cuando hablábamos en la azotea, cuando nos encontrábamos casualmente por los pasillos o cuando íbamos juntos a la sala de ensayo, y sobre todo cuando nos besábamos, la promesa flotaba a nuestro alrededor y se quedaba en nuestros corazones.

Siempre presente, siempre haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo placentero, siempre haciéndome recordar que Alfred era mío y que ni el tiempo me iba a poder arrebatar eso.

.

.

.

Los meses siguientes fueron bastante pesados para mí, las canciones exigían bastante más de lo que me imaginaba, para la canción principal tuve que pedirle a Alfred un descanso para poder practicar sin el piano, era una canción complicada en varios sentidos pero el principal era en interpretación.

Quería hacerlo bien, el tango siempre tenía que tener mucha fuerza en el intérprete, no importaba si era en baile o en música, así que practiqué día y noche las notas para después darles la fuerza que se necesitaba.

Logre que Alfred se mantuviera entretenido componiendo canciones nuevas en la sala del piano, a veces nos veíamos en la cena y aunque siempre intentaba meterme a su habitación para dormir con él siempre lograba escaparme de una forma o de otra.

Por las mañanas me levantaba muy temprano y practicaba un poco antes de las clases y cuando estuve listo ya solo nos quedaba un mes antes de la audición.

—Relájate, lo haces bien…— Murmuró Alfred desde el piano, su acompañamiento era muy simple en la canción pero debía ser preciso y adecuado, me sorprendía que lograra aplicar aquellas dos cosas tan rápidamente conmigo, eran sus únicas debilidades como músico, sin embargo parecía leer mi mente y presionaba las teclas en los momentos perfectos, jamás me iba a sentir tan cómodo tocando con otro pianista, lo sabía bien.

—Lo sé pero no quiero cometer un solo error, sabes lo importante que va a ser esto…— Como músico había logrado la canción, no era imposible hacerlo pero en interpretación sabía que me hacía falta más, sin embargo confiaba en Alfred, confiaba en nosotros dos como equipo. —Practiquemos la anterior, ya volveremos a esta…— Comenté poniéndome en posición, Alfred me sonrió un poco y se puso en marcha con el piano.

Esa canción en específico me gustaba mucho, nuestra conexión era muy fuerte con esa melodía, se titulaba _"Wind"_ y realmente se sentía como si el piano de Alfred fuera el viento y me acariciara con cada una de las notas.

En esas semanas practicábamos tanto que al final del día solo bastaba sentir mi cama para caer dormido, otros días mis dedos se entumecían al punto de hacerme fallar las notas, o la tensión de mis brazos entorpecían mis movimientos, Alfred parecía estar en las mismas pero sabía que de una manera u otra ambos nos esforzaríamos por triunfar.

.

.

.

El día de la audición se nos citó muy temprano en una sala de piano bien aislada en la producción de la película, llevaba los nervios a flor de piel, nos permitieron practicar un rato antes de la prueba definitiva, no perdimos ni un segundo.

—Bueno, chicos ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Ya están listos? — Brian Hobbs era el nombre del productor, cuando entró a la sala sentí que me congelaba, pero todo el trabajo de esos tres meses no me defraudaría, lo sabía, creía en ello.

—¿Arthur? — Alfred me miró y bastó encontrarme con sus ojos para recuperar la calma, le di una sonrisa llena de alivio y él asintió haciéndome saber su respuesta.

—Estamos listos…— Respondí con seguridad, Brian sonrió y se fue a sentar al fondo de la sala, permaneció en silencio durante todas las canciones, cada cierto tiempo nos dejaba tomar un descanso de 5 a 15 minutos y después se repetía el proceso.

En esos descansos no decía nada tampoco, se dedicaba a preguntarnos cosas al azar.

—Es raro que dos chicos tan competitivos como ustedes decidieran formar un dueto ¿Por qué tocan juntos? Su maestro Richard me dijo que ustedes se la pasan practicando juntos, incluso antes de mí propuesta…— Yo no quería responder a ello, sentía que nos delataría si comentaba algo al respecto.

—Bueno en mi caso me siento más cómodo tocando con Arthur… Richard nos presentó para que nos ayudáramos mutuamente, refinar nuestros puntos débiles… supongo que se nos quedó la costumbre…— Respondió Alfred con una sonrisa un tanto tímida, él también estaba nervioso, lo había notado en sus notas, pero como siempre su talento era mayor y no se notaba, además en lo que llevábamos no me había dejado atrás ni una sola vez, podía asegurar que esos puntos débiles ya no existían.

—En mi caso es porque siempre aprendo algo nuevo con Alfred, sus composiciones son simplemente maravillosas, a veces es un reto encontrar el acompañamiento perfecto pero como lo ha dicho, ya que somos competitivos no descanso hasta lograrlo…— El productor nos miró y los dio una sonrisa que me puso nervioso ¿había descubierto algo? ¿Qué me había delatado, la voz, las palabras?

—¿Alguno de los dos tienen novia?— La pregunta me hizo dudar todavía más, lo prudente en esas situaciones era decir no, aunque la pregunta en sí era terrible, odiaba que la gente asumiera una "novia" desde el principio sin dar oportunidad al amor indiscriminado, además con Alfred ahí siempre se me hacía difícil negarlo, ya lo habíamos hablado alguna vez, no toda la gente se tomaba muy bien nuestra situación y aunque se sentía mal ocultarlo tampoco queríamos tener problemas debido a ello, y negarlo nos ahorraba muchos problemas.

Y en ese caso era mucho más delicado, aun en ese tiempo se escuchaba de gente que perdía empleos o era objetivo de burlas por estar con alguien de su mismo sexo, no quería arriesgar la oportunidad que teníamos solo por algo así.

—No lo tomen a mal, pero cuando uno está enamorado siempre hace las cosas mejor, está científicamente comprobado… Y ya que la música de esta película tiene que reflejar el amor y la pasión, sería bueno que usaran el amor a su favor— Comentó Brian con naturalidad.

—Bueno, aquí entre nosotros, Arthur vive enamorado de su violín…— Comentó Alfred de lo más natural también, solté una risa a la par del productor.

—Bueno, eso se le nota bastante— Comentó Brian con satisfacción y se olvidó del tema.

—Deja de criticarme Jones…— Murmuré como defensa dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

.

.

.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando tocamos la canción estelar en la película, Brian nos escuchó con más concentración que antes, la canción se titulaba _"Tango Jalousie",_ era tan apasionada como cualquier tango pero también tenía algo de romántico en sus notas.

Ese romanticismo fue al que me aferre para hacer la interpretación, el piano de Alfred fue perfecto, como siempre acompañándome hasta el final.

Una vez que terminamos Brian nos dio algunos aplausos y su rostro reflejo que ya tenía el veredicto final.

—Les voy a ser sincero… su nivel es mejor de lo que me esperaba y la interpretación es maravillosa… quiero que entiendan que llevo casi dos semanas haciendo pruebas en conjunto con varias escuelas de música, en todas hay músicos excelentes, lastimosamente los duetos aquí y allá son demasiado débiles, a veces no conectan para nada, ustedes tiene una conexión y precisión increíbles para seguirse, , eso es justo lo que se busca en esta ocasión, músicos tan unidos como para comprender la unión de los protagonistas de esta película…—

—Pero, y siempre hay un pero, la última canción no termina de convencerme y es la más importante… llámenme exigente pero este es mi trabajo…— Sentí un peso terrible en el estómago, sin embargo había de todo y lo sabía, no siempre se podía triunfar a la primera.

Le dimos las gracias al productor y volvimos a la escuela, Alfred estuvo en silencio todo el trayecto y yo no sabía bien que decirle, de los dos, seguro que era Alfred el que estaba más decepcionado, yo había tenido que lidiar con varias críticas en el pasado y por ello no me sentía tan mal, sin embargo para alguien como Alfred debía ser más difícil.

—Me alegra que al fin terminara…— Murmuró cuando ambos estuvimos en el elevador, yo asentí con comprensión.

Al bajar cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, al entrar a la mía vi el desastre que tenía, con las practicas constantes no había prestado atención a la limpieza, intente poner un poco de orden pero al encontrar mi cuaderno de notas me olvide de todo, eso era perfecto para animar un poco a Alfred, salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido y me fui a las salas de ensayo.

Estuve ahí hasta muy tarde, ese primer día me dedique a ajustar detalles en mis notas escritas, idealizar a Alfred no me costaba casi nada, yo conocía ya muchas facetas de él y eso lo hacía más sencillo.

Al día siguiente también salí muy temprano de mi habitación, esta vez con la intención de buscar a Marie, no sabía a quién más acudir así que la elegí a ella sin pensarlo.

—Arthur ¿Cómo les fue ayer?— Ella era de las pocas que sabía lo de la audición, le expliqué todo a grandes rasgos, ella de inmediato puso una cara triste. —Lo siento mucho…— Murmuró mirándome como una madre preocupada.

—Está bien, aunque Alfred debe sentirse peor que yo…—

—Lo sé, me lo imagino… si necesitas mi apoyo en algo para animarlo no dudes en decirlo— Parecía que esa chica me había leído la mente o quizá me conocía mucho mejor que antes.

—Ya que lo mencionas, quiero pedirte dos favores— Ella de inmediato sonrió y yo me dedique a contarle mis planes.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Cuenta conmigo para ambas cosas— No pude más que agradecerle a Marie su ayuda.

Esos días de acuerdo al plan ella se encargó de distraer a Alfred mientras yo practicaba en alguna sala vacía, y cuando al fin estuve listo me acompañó a ver a Gilbert.

.

.

.

—¡Arthur!— Estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando Alfred me tomó del brazo para detenerme. —¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Su seriedad me tomó por sorpresa y me puse un poco nervioso ¿Había descubierto algo?

—Sí, pasa…— Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y entró a al mío, era una suerte que en esos días la hubiera arreglado todo.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?— La pregunta me desconcertó por completo.

—No, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?— Alfred me miró como intentando descifrar si le estaba mintiendo, yo por supuesto lo miré a los ojos con toda la seguridad que tenía.

—Es que desde la audición me has estado evitando… apenas y te veo entre las clases y cuando te voy a buscar nunca estas… Al principio pensé que querías espacio porque estabas triste, pero han pasado casi dos semanas…— Me quede sin armas ante eso, era verdad que lo estaba evitando un poco, pero no sabía cómo decirle que no lo estaba evitando por estar molesto, si no por lago más, pero eso sin dudas arruinaría la sorpresa en la que había estado trabajando todo ese tiempo.

—No te estaba evitando…— Murmuré como un escape fallido ya que mi propia voz sonó a completa inseguridad delatando la mentira.

—El productor me llamó hace unos días… quiere que vaya a tocar con una violinista de otra escuela mañana…— La noticia fue como un balde de agua helada, no podía creerlo o más bien no quería, el imaginarme a Alfred tocando con alguien más era demasiado difícil, mis ánimos se esfumaron en un segundo.

—¿Vas a ir? — Alfred me miró en silencio, yo asumí la respuesta, era su oportunidad y no la mía, no iba a quitarle eso, no cuando lo tenía en sus manos, sin embargo el pensar en ello me hería tanto que ni siquiera sabía cómo podía seguir respirando.

—Arthur, hay algo que…— Cuando escuché su tono de disculpa me di cuenta de lo egoísta y estúpido que estaba siendo.

—Olvídalo, no es mi intensión pedirte explicaciones, es lógico, tienes que ir, la oportunidad es muy grande como para rechazarla… solo un idiota lo rechazaría— Lo corte de inmediato obligándome a recobrar la calma y mostrarle mi apoyo. —¿A qué hora es?— Alfred me miró dudando, yo intente mirarlo sin delatar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Misma hora que la otra vez…— Murmuró como simple respuesta.

—Bueno, entonces deberías estar descansando, tienes que hacerlo bien, no, tienes que hacer excelente ¿Lo prometes? — Su rostro era tristeza pura, se me formó un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos ardieron, de inmediato me reprendí por eso y le di una sonrisa para animarlo. —Ve a dormir ya…— Me levanté y abrí la puerta para dejarlo salir, él dudo un poco pero al final se levantó y salió de la habitación. —Alfred te conozco y sé que lo harás bien… No necesitas esto pero, suerte…— Eso lo decía de corazón, sabía que Alfred no podía tocar de otra manera que no fuera con el alma, él había crecido mucho y seguro que lo lograría, aunque no fuera conmigo, él lo haría bien.

Me dio una sonrisa entristecida y volvió a su habitación, una vez que cerré la puerta de la mía mis pies se negaron a moverse y me quedé ahí dejando que la puerta fuera mi apoyo, la respiración se me fue de nuevo y ya no pude contener las lágrimas, cada intento de meter algo de aire a mis pulmones se convirtió en un sollozo bajito.

Había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles de esa situación pero eso no aminoraba el dolor, quizá el único destinado a triunfar era él.

Como si mi mente quisiera destrozarme me hizo pensar en lo peor, si Alfred lograba esto no solo nuestros sueños se acabarían sino que me iba a convertir en un obstáculo para él, por ello decidí que no me dejaría llevar por mis emociones, Alfred me amaba, no solo era mi música, o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer.

.

.

.

Esa mañana, cuando desperté era casi medio día, cuando revisé la hora en mi teléfono noté que tenía 2 mensajes, el primero decía "Arthur, abre la puerta" y el segundo me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, decía "¿Cómo se supone que lo haga bien si no te despides de mí?".

No recordaba en que momento me había quedado dormido pero seguro que había sido muy tarde, tan tarde como para no haber podido despertar cuando Alfred tocó mi puerta.

La luz del aparato hacía que mis ojos se sintieran llenos de tierra, además la cabeza me punzaba adormeciéndome más, pero como pude me las arregle para enviarle un mensaje con las palabras "Lo siento, mucha suerte".

No hubo respuesta, y si la hubo no habría podido leerla porque el sueño me golpeó de nuevo y solo basto con cerrar mis ojos para volver a sumergirme en un sueño profundo.

El sonido insistente de la puerta me despertó de nuevo, me sentí desorientado al principio, pero en cuanto volví a escuchar el toque supe que quién fuera que estuviera tocando la puerta estaba por derribarla, me levanté completamente entumecido y fui a abrir, Alfred me miró con una seriedad casi helada.

—¿Así qué realmente no querías abrirme? — Su tono era completa molestia, yo estaba tan aturdido como para no captar a la primera a qué se refería.

—¿De qué hablas? — Murmuré con la garganta seca, todo el cuerpo empezó a dolerme, no sabía la hora pero a juzgar por mi estado seguro que era tarde, muy, muy tarde.

—Llevó aquí como media hora, te llamé y nunca respondiste…— Alfred ya no espero más y empujo la puerta para que lo dejara entrar, apenas y me alcance a mover para que entrara.

—Estaba dormido… no tengo idea donde este mi teléfono…— Aclaré cerrando la puerta de nuevo, me senté en la cama a recuperarme y Alfred con una inspección rápida dio con mi teléfono, estaba en el suelo, seguro que se había deslizado de la cama en algún momento, Alfred lo puso en su lugar.

—¿Y esta mañana? ¿También estabas dormido? —

—Aunque lo digas con ese tono, sí, lo estaba, estoy muy cansado…— Lo escuché dar un suspiro tembloroso, como si intentará calmar su furia, a pesar del aturdimiento me di cuenta de que también estaba enojado, no con él, conmigo mismo.

Me miró y vi toda la furia en su cara, me preparé porque sabía que íbamos a pelear y no iba a ser una broma esta vez, sin embargo Alfred no dijo nada, aparto su mirada de mí y se quedó así un buen rato, el silencio que siguió basto para dispersar mi aturdimiento y hacerme comprender cuanto me dolía no haber estado ahí para él.

—Lo siento Alfred, sé que era importante pero realmente no me sentía bien… Ni siquiera pude levantarme de la cama— Murmuré un poco avergonzado de egoísmo, Alfred soltó un suspiro y al fin su mirada volvió a mí, noté que prefería que me mirara con rencor a que no me mirara en lo absoluto.

—La audición fue terrible… volví a cuando no podía tocar con otra persona y después me quedé en blanco de nuevo, no pude tocar nada más— El corazón se me contrajo al recordar que Alfred le tenía miedo a aquello, a quedarse sin su música, me sentí culpable también, por no haberme despedido de él y por haberlo dejado enfrentarse a todo eso solo.

Intenté buscar las palabras que pudieran arreglarlo todo pero no las encontré, un lo siento no bastaba.

—Le expliqué a Brian lo que sucedía… me dio otra oportunidad pero dijo que sería la última…— Una emoción mejor se abrió paso en mi pecho dejando pasar a nuevas emociones, el alivio, la esperanza, la determinación de apoyarlo más esta vez.

—Eso es perfecto, es lo único que necesitas Alfred, debes darlo todo de nuevo, prometo estar contigo esta vez— Él al fin esbozo una sonrisa y yo supe que haría lo que fuera por mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Enserio lo harás?— Sus ojos parecieron suplicarme, yo lo miré con un lo siento.

—Sí, enserio lo haré…— Respondí como una nueva promesa, Brian había dicho que el amor nos hacía ser mejores y era cierto, yo quería que Alfred fuera mejor, así que le iba a dar todos mis sentimientos para que lo impulsaran a ser mejor.

—Es un alivio porque conseguí una oportunidad para ti también… le expliqué que no podía tocar con otra persona, solo contigo…— Al fin sonrió lleno de burla y yo no podía creerlo. —¿Sabes? Realmente estoy furioso contigo… No me conoces en lo absoluto, el plan desde que Brian me llamó era ese, yo sabía que no iba a funcionar con alguien más pero no le dije nada y cuando se dio cuenta por sí mismo aproveche para convencerlo de que tú eras el indicado, que debía escúchanos de nuevo… intente decírtelo, incluso ayer, pero no me estabas escuchado, asumiste que te dejaría atrás y eso es lo que más me molesta…— La palabras me dolieron mucho más porque eran ciertas.

—Alfred yo sabía que era importante para ti y creí tanto en ti que sabía que lo harías conmigo o sin mí…— Me miró herido y su furia volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos.

—No, era importante cuando fuimos tú y yo…— Aquella respuesta se me hizo un poco absurda, no era algo que el Alfred que yo admiraba diría, el Alfred que yo admiraba era aquel que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su música llegara a más personas.

—No iba a quitarte un oportunidad así, si yo no soy lo bastante bueno pero tú sí entonces lo más lógico era hacerme a un lado— Me defendí con firmeza, Alfred volvió a apartar la mirada como si no soportara verme, aquel gesto me dolió de verdad.

—¡Eres lo suficientemente bueno! Pero ese es el problema dudas tanto de ti que te contienes de dar lo mejor, esto sonara mal pero en esa audición no eras tú Arthur, me costó un montón reconocer tu música y si lo hicimos bien fue solo por la practica…— Aquellas palabras fueron como una flecha.

—¿Así qué fue mi culpa? — Murmuré lleno de furia, quizá lo había sido, lo cierto es que me había esforzado y no iba a permitir que me culpara de algo que simplemente no había salido bien.

—Dios, a veces es imposible hablar contigo…— Murmuró con un suspiro cansino y antes de que pudiera decirle algo se levantó y salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

No era la primera vez que peleábamos así, pero siempre era terrible porque después de eso te quedabas con una sensación de que todo había terminado, de que todo el amor no era suficiente.

Estuve en mi habitación dando vueltas un rato, después el no haber comido nada en el día me cobró factura y me obligó a salir de mi habitación para buscar algo, estuve toda la tarde evitando volver a mi habitación, no sabía lo que sucedería entre nosotros si nos volvíamos a ver, le tenía pánico a que Alfred siguiera molesto, a que peleáramos más, a arruinar más las cosas.

Y por otro lado trataba de pensar en un plan, encontrar las palabras que debía decirle para arreglar todo.

Pensaba también en sus palabras, era cierto que había estado nervioso ese día, pero lo había hecho lo mejor que podía, nuestra conexión había estado ahí, habíamos practicado todos esos meses, era ilógico que me culpara solo a mí.

Cuando volví a mi habitación lo vi sentado en mi cama, en sus ojos ya no había ni rastro de furia pero tampoco me dio una sonrisa.

—Olvide decirte lo más importante… mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el estudio si vamos a hacerlo… Brian pretende darme una oportunidad contigo y si no funciona quiere que vuelva a intentarlo con el otro dueto— El cuerpo se me paralizó por un momento, las cosas se notaban realmente mal ¿Qué tipo de respuesta esperaba de mí? —¿Quieres ir o no?— No sabía que responder, quería hacerlo pero si no funcionaba iba a ser lo mismo, además no iba a funcionar si nosotros no estábamos bien.

—Lo haré si tú quieres…— Respondí al fin, Alfred soltó una ligera sonrisa, sentí que por fin respiraba de nuevo ¿Había acertado?

—¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? Te lo dije, dudas demasiado de ti…—

—No estoy dudando de mí… estoy dudando de nosotros— Alfred se levantó casi de un salto y se acercó a mí con una mirada casi de horror, yo me di cuenta de que no me estaba entendiendo y por alguna razón también sentí pánico. —Me refiero a que estando así será muy difícil hacerlo bien para ambos…— Me apresuré a aclarar y él se detuvo, sus rasgos cambiaron dando paso al alivio puro, yo también me sentí aliviado.

—Dios, Arthur no hagas eso de nuevo, realmente creí que dirías algo horrible, eso de dudar de nosotros sonó a realmente nosotros… No, escuchaste, no te dejaré ir por algo así, no hay manera de que lo haga, si quieres ir o no a la audición no me importa, pero definitivamente no dejaré que esto terminé jamás… Te necesito a mi lado— Alfred se abalanzo a envolverme en sus brazos y supe que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, por fin me sentí seguro y el mundo dejo de importar.

—No seas tonto, yo tampoco te dejaré ir por algo así…— En ese momento noté lo mucho que me había estado haciendo falta sus abrazos, sus besos, el simple hecho de estar a su lado y sentir su calor, habíamos estado tan ocupados desde meses atrás que en algún punto dejamos los cariños de lado.

—Entonces ¿Me dejarías mostrarte algo en el piano ahora?— Las palabras rozaron mi oído y sentí todo el cariño con que Alfred las había dicho.

—Claro, siempre quiero escuchar tus melodías…— Le respondí sin dudarlo, era verdad, no importaba la situación, yo siempre iba a amar el piano de Alfred.

Él sonrió y ambos salimos de la habitación para ir a la sala del piano.

No iba a negarlo, estaba bastante nervioso mientras bajábamos, las cosas aunque habían mejorado considerablemente se seguían sintiendo raras, quizá era porque no habíamos hablado adecuadamente del tema.

−Vamos…− La voz de Alfred fue lo único que pudo hacer que me moviera de donde estaba, apenas pude llegar al piano, me senté en el banco largo para que Alfred no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba todavía, él por su parte se demoró un poco en la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a mi sin decir palabra alguna.

Colocó sus manos en sus piernas y después de un rato en silencio las talló insistentemente en su ropa, después respiró hondo, supe que iba a empezar a tocar y así fue, sus manos se colocaron sobre las teclas en la posición de inicio.

—En las semanas en que me evitaste tuve mucho tiempo libre, me puse a componer como loco… esto es algo que hice para ti…— Comentó antes de tocar la primera tecla, yo ya me sentía estar flotando.

La primera nota resonó alta y clara por el silencio de alrededor, la segunda y las que siguieron resonaron igual de altas, diez notas pausadas y limpias, después hubo una pausa que duró unos dos respiros, y las notas estallaron más rápidas y constantes, yo siempre pensaba que las composiciones de Alfred eran bellas y esta no fue la excepción.

Sus canciones siempre eran tan suaves y amables que lograban envolverte en una ternura y cariño inigualables, me sorprendió un poco como la canción iba tomando más fuerza hasta quedar completamente pausada, después de varios respiros más, Alfred volvió a hacer lo de las diez notas que resonaban por toda la habitación, igual que antes la canción empezaba ligera y se hacía más rápida, más fuerte, pero igual de intensa por los sentimientos que había en ella, sentimiento arrasadores.

Disfruté cada nota de esa canción, sobre todo porque yo era muy consciente de que era solo para mí, nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo expresarle los sentimientos que ahora tenía a flor de piel.

—Se llama "Nube blanca"— Murmuró Alfred rompiendo el silencio, yo supe que tenía una canción nueva que agregaría a mis favoritas.

—Es hermosa… la verdad no tengo palabras para describirla— Mi voz sonaba ahogada entre tantos sentimientos pero no me importó, no en ese hermoso momento.

—Escucha, ya no puedo escribir nada sin que seas tú mi inspiración, todo lo que escribo, todo lo que toco y todo lo que compongo es por y para ti, Arthur— Y ahí estaba de nuevo, las mil razones que me hacían amar a Alfred con todo mi ser. —¿Qué sería el cielo sin sus nubes? — Con aquella pregunta me miró con ternura y sonrió de la misma forma. —No voy a aceptar el contrato si no funciona contigo— Declaró de pronto y yo me sentí completamente culpable.

—No lo hagas… no puedes Alfred, es una oportunidad única… ¿Qué hay de tus sueños? — Intenté convencerlo pero de mi boca no salía nada que fuera convincente, yo deseaba más que nadie que Alfred tuviera un futuro en la música, y si yo era lo que impedía que él lograra eso estaba más que feliz de hacerme a un lado para verlo triunfar.

—Tú eres lo único que me importa ahora Arthur, tu eres la nube blanca en mi cielo… si no es contigo no lo haré— Sus palabras siempre eran hermosas y me dejaban desarmado pero esta vez no, yo había decidido apoyarlo sin importar como.

—No voy a ser la razón por la que renuncies a tus sueños…— Aseguré un poco desesperado por hacerle entender que yo no podría vivir con esa carga sobre mis hombros, el hecho de quitarle a Alfred lo que más quería cuando prácticamente lo tenía en sus manos me hacía querer vomitar, sabía que me odiaría a mí mismo si hiciera algo así, y aunque era difícil iba a ser peor para mí vivir sabiendo que yo había detenido a Alfred en un momento tan importante.

—Si no quieres ser esa razón entonces lucha con todas tus fuerzas mañana en la prueba− Yo había estado haciéndolo desde la primera vez pero no funcionaba y la esperanza se me estaba agotando, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero si no funcionaba iba a ser más desgastante que la primera vez.

—Lo he intentado Alfred, pero ¿Y si el resultado es el mismo? — Yo tampoco estaba a gusto con separarme de Alfred pero simplemente no había podido alcanzarlo sin importar cuanto me esforzara en ello.

—Es que no lo has intentado, no lo has hecho como es debido ni una sola vez— Lo miré sintiéndome un poco herido, él sabía cómo me la pasaba practicando día y noche, él sabía lo mucho que yo quería lograrlo y que había dejado lo mejor de mí en la primera prueba.

—Tú no sabes nada, me he estado matando por lograrlo…— Aclaré con enojo y dolor, Alfred me sostuvo firme la mirada y supe que de nuevo se derrumbaría todo, pero sus facciones se relajaron un poco al igual que su voz.

—No Arthur, no lo entiendes… no necesitas practicar noche y día, tu técnica ya es perfecta, el problema es que estas siempre tan tenso y nervioso por no lograrlo que te olvidas de lo más importante, solo tú y yo— Me costó un poco entender eso, yo siempre estaba pensando en Alfred cuando tocaba, por lo que ese argumento ya no era válido.

—Yo no lo he olvidado, quiero tocar a tu lado tanto o más de lo que tú quieres— Argumenté con seguridad y aun un poco ofendido de que me culpara.

—Eso lo sé, pero a la hora de tocar te concentras solamente en hacerlo bien… No te dejas llevar como aquella vez en el concurso… Te apuesto a que esa vez ni siquiera pensaste en el público, o en los resultados que tendría el concurso, solo dejaste salir lo que sentías y tus habilidades con el violín hicieron el resto— Lo medité un poco y todo tenía más sentido, era cierto, en aquel concurso lo único que había estado pensando era en Alfred, en mis sentimientos hacía él, no dije nada al respecto y el silencio se extendió por lo que me pareció ser una eternidad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez?... — La pregunta de Alfred me traspaso como una flecha, sabía bien a que se refería y la culpa me golpeo con todo inevitablemente, no pude decir nada y no es que hubiera algo que decir tampoco. —No es por reclamarte pero… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos realmente juntos sin estar ensayando, la última vez que platicamos aunque fuera de tonterías, la última vez que nos besamos o nos dijimos un te amo? — Él tenía razón, yo ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez de todo eso, quizá aquel día en que me había llevado al puente. —Quiero que vuelvas a mi Arthur, basta de presiones y ensayos tras ensayos, mañana solo quiero que toques para mí y no pienses en nada más, solo tú y yo— Tuve la ligera impresión de que Alfred siempre me iba a guiar en el mundo de la música, siempre sabía exactamente como llevarme más allá de lo que yo imaginaba y siempre me hacía creer que todo saldría bien mientras estuviéramos juntos. —¿Lo prometes? — No lo dude ni un segundo, Alfred aún era capaz de hacer que el mundo a mi alrededor dejara de existir y siempre sería así.

—Lo prometo…— Di mi palabra y Alfred sonrió de nuevo como no lo había visto hacer desde hacía un buen tiempo, una sonrisa simplemente radiante. —Pero… tienes que prométeme a cambio que si no resulta tú vas a aceptar de todas formas el ensayo— Exigí con seguridad y seriedad, sabía que Alfred estaba a punto de reclamar pero no lo dejaría hacerlo. —Si confías tanto en nuestros sentimientos no tienes por qué preocuparte de que no lo logremos ¿no?— Yo confiaba en que fuera así.

—Tienes razón confío en que lo haremos, lo prometo— Alfred tomó mi mano y el beso que deposito en ella por alguna razón me hizo sonrojar más que un beso en los labios.

No supe ni el por qué o cómo pero mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, rodeé su cuello fuertemente y fui en busca de sus labios, el beso fue como ninguno otro que nos hubiéramos dado antes, quizá era por el momento que se había creado, o por aquel largo tiempo en que no habíamos hecho eso o porque quería con todas mis fuerzas agradecerle a Alfred todo lo que siempre hacía por mí, o quizá era por todo junto y mucho más.

Dejé que el contacto nos sumergiera en un mundo similar al de la música, solo que era uno completamente lleno de sensaciones, los sentimientos estaban ahí, haciéndose presentes y embriagándonos suavemente.

No me había detenido a pensar en la intensidad que habían tomado los besos hasta que sentí una mano de Alfred rozar la piel de mi espalda, supe que en algún punto me había dejado llevar tanto que no había notado el momento en que su mano se había deslizado por debajo de mi camisa, y aquel sobresalto que me causó el suave toque de sus manos fue lo que me regreso a la realidad, de inmediato saque su mano de donde la tenía y rompí el beso aun con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Q-Qué haces? — Le reclamé entrecortadamente y un tanto avergonzado. —Estamos en la sala de ensayo— Aquello fue casi un susurró de mi parte, Alfred por su parte se rió un poco de mí.

—¿Quieres que vayamos entonces a una de nuestras habitaciones?— Apostaba que el color rojo se quedaba corto con el tono de mi cara en esos momentos, la propuesta había sido tan clara y directa así como una completa sorpresa, me sentí con ganas de correr de ahí, no estaba listo para algo así pero de pronto fui consciente de que tenía que darle una respuesta a Alfred.

—Claro que no…— Fue lo único que salió de mi boca y la cara no dejaba de arderme.

—Entonces nos quedamos aquí… Ya esperamos demasiado ¿no crees? quiero que me muestres con tu voz y la mía una canción de amor— Por el tono de su voz supe que no me estaba preguntando esta vez, estuve a punto de negarme de nuevo pero su boca sello la mía con un beso que me dejo aturdido y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, sus palabras siempre eran bellas, siempre provocándome todo tipo de sentimientos.

—Alfred detente, ¿qué si alguien nos escucha? — Su mano volvió a recorrer mi espalda y su boca fue a mi cuello besando y rozando suavemente, causándome un escalofrío tras otro.

—Las salas son a prueba de ruido, pensé que lo sabias… nadie va a oír nada— No era mentira eso y de pronto tuve que preguntarme si había una razón verdadera para parar todo aquello.

—Mentiroso, tu piano se escucha con bastante claridad incluso en el pasillo— Murmuré bajito parando los intentos de detener sus manos que exploraban bajo mi camisa haciendo cada vez más entrecortada mi respiración.

—Hahaha… eso porque es un instrumento muy grande Arthur, sus notas resuenan y se expanden por el eco… sinceramente dudo que nuestras voces sean tan fuertes como el piano— Él era muy consciente de diría algo más para romper el momento por lo que se aseguró de callarme con otro beso esta vez con uno tan profundo que me hizo sudar. —Además es casi media noche y la puerta tiene seguro así que no hay ningún problema— Todo aquello no hacía que me sintiera más preparado para lo que sucedía, al contrario tenía más ganas de escapar de ahí en ese mismo momento. —Ven acá…— Alfred me levantó jalando mi mano y me guio hasta la pared que era completamente de cristal, la ciudad se veía hermosa con toda esa oscuridad, las luces brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo y en una esquina la luna llena se ocultaba detrás de una nube.

Alfred se sentó en la alfombra y me jaló de nuevo obligándome a sentar sobre él a horcajadas, antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo me tomó de la nuca haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran, una y otra vez, a un ritmo seductor que me hacía desear más cada vez que se alejaba.

El calor empezó a inundar todo mi cuerpo y las sensaciones se hacían cada vez más intensas, desde la lengua de Alfred encontrándose con la mía, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mi estómago y mi pecho, dejando un rastro que quemaba mi piel y su entrepierna rozando la mía de vez en cuando, me excitaba tanto que ya no quería parar por nada, quería más, lo quería todo.

Un siseo acompañado de mi nombre salió de la boca de Alfred con una voz que no podía describir de otra forma más que completamente sensual, supe que era por el lugar en que estaba tocando, mis manos simplemente se habían deslizado solas más allá de sus caderas y fue lo necesario para que las cosas se empezaran a acelerar.

—Pero que atrevido Arthur…— Comentó con esa voz tan sensual en mi oído y yo reí victorioso un poco antes de suspirar.

—Pensé que lo sabías… las manos de un músico tienen vida propia— Su risa aterciopelada hizo que mis oídos vibraran de alegría, de pronto la ropa me empezaba a estorbar y como si Alfred me leyera los pensamientos, mi camisa fue tirada completamente fuera de mi cuerpo con urgencia, después pude notar como Alfred luchaba con los botones de la suya.

—Espera, yo lo hago, si no vas a romper los botones— Comencé a sacar los botones de su prenda a una velocidad record, además deseaba para mí el placer de quitársela yo mismo.

Fue mi turno de dar un siseo cuando sentí la cremallera de mis pantalones bajar, mis piernas temblaron ligeramente y agradecí estar prácticamente hincado.

—Levántate un poco— Mi mente apenas estaba procesando la orden cuando mi cuerpo ya la había llevado acabo, sentí el frío del aire a medida que mi ropa descendía por mis piernas, Alfred había sacado todo de una vez dejándome completamente desnudo, mi cara hirvió al sentirme tan expuesto y no ayudo en nada que Alfred me estuviera mirando tan fijamente, era como si con solo mirar me estuviera tocando por todos lados.

Su frente golpeó justo en medio de mi pecho y se quedó ahí en silencio, yo por mi parte no estaba muy seguro de que hacer o decir, simplemente Alfred estaba ahí quieto aferrado a mí y sin dejarme ver su rostro.

—Quédate así un segundo…— Susurró contra mi pecho en cuanto yo me removí incomodo, Alfred respiro hondo algunas veces y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, empezó a esparcir besos por mi cuello y fue bajando por mi pecho dejando un rastro húmedo y placentero, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan perfecto, tan amado.

Mis manos también recorrieron todo su cuerpo, desde su dorado cabello hasta sus hombros más anchos que los míos y su espalda ligeramente encorvada por estar recorriendo mi pecho con su boca, me detuve en el frente de sus pantalones otra vez pero esta vez no para tocarlo más bien para sacárselos como él había hecho con los míos, en cuanto logré sacar el único botón y bajar el cierre de metal, sus manos encontraron las mías y las llevaron lejos de ahí.

—Todavía no…— Murmuró con un jadeo acompañado de más respiraciones hondas, supe que era para calmarse un poco y no lo culpaba, yo también me sentía casi al límite, se entretuvo un poco al sacarse los zapatos, yo por mi parte besé su cuello invitándolo a demorarse un poco más, se notaba que ambos éramos unos novatos en eso pero no importaba mucho, el amor no se fijaba en esos detalles.

De pronto cambio la posición de forma brusca dejando descansar mi espalda sobre la suave alfombra, él se ubicó sobre mí y agradecí que la nube hubiera dejado al descubierto la brillante luz de la luna, con esa luz pude apreciar cada uno de los rasgos de Alfred, el bronceado de su piel, el dorado de sus cabellos, el azul de sus ojos, el rojo de sus mejillas y también de sus labios que estaban de ese tono por los besos, todo en él me pareció más hermoso en ese momento, cada centímetro en él era perfecto.

Cuando sus manos palmearon mis muslos internos sabía a donde se dirigía y ya no iba a detenerlo, lo quería todo, completamente.

Tuve que arquear mi espalda cuando sentí sus dedos explorando entre mis piernas, el solo pensar y sentir esos dedos rozando mi piel, esos mismos con los que creaban los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado en mi vida, fue casi suficiente para guiarme a la completa locura.

Sentía su respiración cada vez más pesada en mi oído y parte de mi cuello, en su pecho pude sentir el sudor que empezaba a perlar su piel por la intensidad del calor que amenazaba con fundirnos a ambos, de un momento a otro mi cuerpo ya deseaba con urgencia el suyo.

Lo sentía prepararme con suavidad y tomando su tiempo, se aseguraba de parar en cuanto mis piernas temblaban como temiendo el hecho de poder lastimarme, yo lo animaba gruñendo un poco cuando paraba, no me importaba en lo más mínimo el dolor, solo deseaba que se diera prisa y cortara la espera de una vez por todas.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía completamente con el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de mí, cuando se retiraron mi cuerpo pedía a gritos más, lo sentí rozarse suavemente en mí y todo mi cuerpo vibro por la anticipación, las yemas de mis dedos arañaron la alfombra hasta quemarse cuando Alfred empezó a entrar despacio, estirando y ajustándose a mí.

—¿Te duele?— Preguntó en mi oído mientras iba más adentro, más profundo en mí.

—No pares— Logré responder aun con la garganta seca y la voz ahogada en gemidos, por un momento fui consciente de que jamás había hecho aquello, nunca había llegado hasta ahí con alguien, Alfred se estaba llevando mi primera vez y no me arrepentía de ello, quería que de alguna forma me marcara como suyo y yo marcarlo a él para que jamás se alejara de mí.

−Arthur− Su voz pronunciando mi nombre me pareció tan clara, tan cercana, tan mío.

−Alfred− Desee que mi voz lo alcanzara como la suya me había alcanzado a mí, el vaivén de su empezó suave y lento, casi como una caricia, pero iban tan profundo cada vez que enloquecía completamente todo mi ser llevándome cada vez más cerca del límite, mis dedos fueron a su espalda en busca de algo a lo que sostenerme, no me importo en lo más mínimo dejarle marcas rojas y a él tampoco parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

El compás fue aumentando al igual que el placer, me sentía a punto de caer completamente en el éxtasis y Alfred estaba ahí conmigo dispuesto a caer también, el calor sofocante solo fue en aumento hasta que se hizo insoportable, mi cuerpo estallo en un grito y la cálida humedad no solo salpico mi estómago, también la sentía en mi interior marcándome por completo.

Mi cuerpo no dejo de temblar en espasmos ni cuando Alfred salió de mí robándome un gemido más débil que los anteriores, se tumbó junto a mí y me jaló envolviéndome en sus brazos, yo también lo rodeé con los míos deleitándome con lo cerca que ahora lo sentía, con el sonido de sus latidos acelerados al mismo ritmo que los míos, sus labios rozaron los míos fugazmente haciéndome anhelar el contacto de nuevo.

—Te amo Arthur— No supe si fue por lo que habíamos hecho o porque su mirada estaba clavada en la mía con tanta profundidad, pero esas simples palabras me alcanzaron con una increíble intensidad que todo mi ser vibro en respuesta.

—Yo también te amo, más que a nada— Respondí aferrándome a él con cada fibra de mi ser, yo simplemente lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada y más que a todo en el mundo.

—Creo que esta será mi canción favorita…— Murmuró con una risita coqueta.

—C-cállate, pervertido…— Su risa estalló de forma profunda, esa risa que siempre era tan sincera, esa risa que era solo de él.

—Lo dice el que siempre pensaba en cosas sucias cuando dormíamos juntos…— Comentó rozándome la piel ligeramente con los dedos.

—Nunca pensaba nada…— Murmuré más para mí mismo que para él, él soltó algunas risitas más, mi defensa no era creíble y lo sabía bien, pero no importaba, ahora sabía que Alfred quizá se había sentido igual que yo todo ese tiempo y estaba bien, se sentía tan natural y correcto cuando los sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Estuvimos un rato ahí, recuperándonos y por el simple placer de estar cerca el uno del otro, en algún momento ambos tomamos la decisión se buscar nuestra ropa con la mirada, y después de volver a vestirnos se formó un silencio un tanto extraño.

No era incomodo, era más bien una revelación, después de algo tan maravilloso las palabras se

—¿Dormirás conmigo?— La pregunta me sacó una sonrisita casi boba, era ilógico que preguntara algo así en ese momento pero Alfred era siempre así, nunca daba nada por hecho, al menos no conmigo.

—Eres un tonto, si no despiertas conmigo después de esto y me llevas el desayuno a la cama, significa que no me amas en realidad…— Alfred fingió una cara de terror y se rió un poco.

—Eso solo pasa en las novelas…— Murmuró dándome ligeros besos en el cuello, era raro que siguieran provocándome escalofríos después de todo, pero lo sabía, el amor no era algo que terminara cuando te entregabas al ser amado, al contrario, el amor se hacía más fuerte, más nítido.

—Alfred, no quiero asustarte pero con esto ya te comprometiste conmigo para toda la vida…— Le comenté con una sonrisa llena de todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Eso me encantaría…— Me respondió sin una sola duda y yo supe que sin importar como, iba a pasar mi vida junto a ese pianista y no dejaría que se fuera de mi lado jamás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, me esforcé, no les mentiré, no fue taaaaantoooo porque tuve unos días con sobredosis de azúcar, eso me ayudo bastante XDDD_

 _Por otro lado, el lemon esta vez fue mil veces más sencillo de escribir que la otra vez, la primera persona es una maravilla n.n lo pesado fue revisarlo, borré muchas cosas la verdad, cambie muchas palabras y eso, no estoy segura si fue romántico en sí… no lo sé, ustedes juzguen con libertad…_

 _Mi escena favorita fue la del puente, casi lloró de la emoción con eso u.u_

 _Y bueno, hay mil cosas que me gustaría decirles pero debo correr porque ya es tarde y no estoy en mi casa, debo volver XDDD_

 _Les dejo las canciones aquí para que las escuchen y se maravillen con la belleza de cada una de ellas :3_

 _A thousen years de Christina Perrie en su versión piano, violín y cello (Si no les gusta cómo suena esa canción en esa versión ustedes están loc s~ es la belleza hecha canción XD)_

 _La Campanella de Paganini (Otra vez, por si en la entrega anterior no la escucharon XDDD)_

 _Wind de Brian Crain (En su versión piano y violín, es de mis favoritas de él, pero suelo escucharlo mucho, tiene todo un álbum en youtube de piano y violín, denle una oportunidad ;) )_

 _Tango Jalouse (En su versión piano y violín, debo decir que es canción tiene algo fascinante)_

 _Nube Blanca, o Nubole Bianche de Ludovico Einaudi (¿Qué les digo? Ludovico Einaudi es mi pianista favorito y con esa canción fue que lo conocí, espero que les guste por lo menos la mitad de lo que a mí me gusto, con eso podré ser feliz)_

 _De aquí me iré a actualizar más cosas, no sé todavía bien qué actualizaré pero algo será… y "El Fantasma del Tren" no va a faltar en este mes, eso se los juro n.n así que estén muy pendientes que yo volveré con más…_

 _¡Chao!_


End file.
